I am You and you are Me - ReLoad
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Roxas et Axel apprennent à vivre normalement à Destiny, en compagnie de Riku, Kairi et Sora. Tout se passe plus ou moins bien, jusqu'à ce que d'étranges évènements commencent à se produire. Des gens disparaissent, et d'étranges créatures font leur apparition: Les Ombres. REBOOT EN LIGNE
1. 00 - Prologue

**Auteur:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Genres : **Aventure, romance, psychologie, hurt/comfort

**Fandoms: **Kingdom Hearts, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (3 et 4)

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et ATLUS (ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autres éléments en ce qui concerne ce dernier). Je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire.

**Résumé:** Roxas et Axel apprennent à vivre normalement à Destiny, en compagnie de Riku, Kairi et Sora. Tout se passe plus ou moins bien, jusqu'au moment où d'étranges évènements commencent à se produire. Des gens disparaissent, et d'étranges créatures font leur apparition: Les Ombres. Et quelles sont ces entités mystérieuses qui se manifestent les unes après les autres, et dont les héros ne connaissent que le nom: Persona?

**Note**: Cette histoire prend place après Kingdom Hearts II et ne tient pas compte de 3D. Si je la publie alors qu'elle n'est pas achevée, c'est pour éviter que la sortie désormais annoncée de Kingdom Hearts 3 finisse de la rendre incohérente avec le canon.

**Note bis : **Ce premier chapitre réunit deux de mes cent thèmes (_Pen &amp; Paper_ et _Triangle_), il est donc possible que vous l'ayez déjà lu. Je vous conseille tout de même de le relire car j'y ai apporté quelques modifications importantes pour la suite de l'histoire.

**Remerciements **à Shangreela et Plume d'Eau.

... Et j'arrête de vous pourrir, maintenant. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_I am You and you are Me_

~ 00: Prologue ~

_We're all trapped in a maze of relationships  
Life goes on with or without you  
I swim in the sea of the unconscious  
I search for your heart, pursuing my true self_

Pursuing my true self, Shoji Meguro

* * *

_Axel,_

_ Je t'écris cette lettre alors que tu n'es plus là, et depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais j'ai besoin de le faire. Il le faut._

_C'est le milieu de la nuit. Sora s'est endormi il y a des heures. C'est le moment où je peux exister. Quand il dort de son sommeil le plus profond, quand sa conscience est enfouie dans son esprit, enroulée dans les voiles des rêves et totalement au repos, la mienne peut prendre le contrôle. C'est la première fois que je me sers de cet état de fait pour réellement _faire _quelque chose. La première et la dernière. _

_Je me suis levé du lit, dans ce corps qui n'est pas le mien, et je tiens ce crayon avec une main qui n'est pas la mienne. Mais c'est bien mon écriture, je la reconnais. J'ai besoin de t'écrire cette lettre. C'est la dernière chose que je ferai._

_Sora est un être humain, il a de nombreux amis, des gens qui ont besoin de lui, et on se souviendra de lui comme du garçon qui a sauvé les mondes. Lea a été vivant et réel, il a eu une famille et une histoire. Mais moi… Et toi… Nous n'avons été que deux similis… Deux créatures même pas réellement vivantes. _

_Personne ne se souviendra de nous. _

_Je ne veux pas me résoudre à n'avoir jamais existé. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'écris cette lettre. Quelqu'un, la première personne qui passera, la lira. Lira nos noms, notre histoire. Quelqu'un qui portera le souvenir ce que nous avons été et de mon amour pour toi, même sous la forme d'un lambeau de mémoire si profondément enfoui qu'il n'y repensera jamais._

_Je veux que nous ayons existé. _

_Axel, mon amour, mon cher bien-aimé. Je regrette tant, je regrette tout. Je regrette d'être parti et de t'avoir quitté. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre mon erreur, je suis tombé dans un piège et tout a été détruit. Aujourd'hui, je sais, j'ai même un cœur, et ce que je ressens avec le plus d'acuité, c'est à quel point tout cela est futile. La seule chose qui comptait, je l'avais c'était toi. Tu avais donné un sens à ma vie, et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte à temps. Je m'en veux d'avoir refusé de te faire confiance, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté, de t'avoir tourné le dos. J'étais tellement en colère contre toi, et les dernières fois que je t'ai parlé, ça a été pour te dire des choses odieuses. Je m'en veux tellement. _

_Tu étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour moi. Tu _as_ fait n'importe quoi pour moi, et tu y as perdu la vie sans savoir que je te voyais, que je t'entendais, que j'étais là tout le temps._

_Son immobilité a paralysé mes jambes, le jour de votre première rencontre, alors que je voulais courir vers toi._

_Son silence a étouffé ma voix, étranglé mes hurlements, tu la douleur hallucinante lorsqu'il t'a regardé mourir sans verser une seule larme. Il n'a même pas eu conscience de ma présence, il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. _

_Il ne verra pas la différence quand je ne serai plus là. _

_Nous nous sommes promis de nous retrouver dans une autre vie. Il est temps pour moi d'honorer cette promesse. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir complètement. J'ai peur de la perte totale de ma conscience. La chose la plus difficile dans tout ça, c'est d'abandonner ton souvenir. Tous les précieux moments que nous avons passé ensemble. Mais s'il y a réellement quelque chose _après, _je sais que tu m'attends. Je viens te rejoindre._

_Quand j'aurai terminé cette lettre, je retournerai dans le lit et je m'endormirai. Pour toujours. Je vais arrêter de me battre pour rester conscient. Je me dissoudrai enfin en lui, totalement, et il ne restera plus rien de moi. Plus rien de nous à part cette lettre. _

_Axel, mon amour. Tu as été la flamme qui éclairait ma vie. Les choses auraient pu être si différentes. Tu m'as rendu heureux alors que je n'avais même pas de cœur. Je chéris par-dessus tout les souvenirs que nous avons construit ensemble. Les couchers de soleil. Et les glaces à l'eau de mer. Je t'aimais. Je t'aime toujours. _

_Attends-moi._

_ Roxas._

Sora reposa la lettre sur son bureau. C'était de la folie, et pourtant… C'était bien son papier à lettre, une de ses enveloppes. Il l'avait trouvée posée là, en se réveillant. Libellée d'un « A qui de droit ».

Roxas, et Axel.

S'il avait su…

Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'une autre personnalité était cachée en lui, luttant pour ne pas disparaître. De la douleur que Roxas avait éprouvée. Était-il réellement parti ? Il ne sentait effectivement pas de différence.

Mais il avait mal au cœur. Il n'aurait rien pu faire, même s'il avait su.

Ils s'étaient aimés. Tellement. Le reste du monde avait beau l'ignorer, Sora le savait désormais. Avec ses moyens, il fallait qu'il accorde à Roxas sa dernière volonté.

Il regarda autour de lui et son regard s'arrêta sur une boîte plate et rectangulaire, en carton bleu nuit. Elle avait contenu une paire de gants, un cadeau du Roi. Il y déposa la lettre avant de se tourner vers le coffret en bois laqué qui contenait ses porte-clés. Il fouilla dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qu'il avait reçu d'Axel, celui qui transformait la Keyblade en Ignescence, ainsi que celui qu'il avait gagné après son combat contre Roxas à Illusiopolis, Deux-Pour-Un. Il n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de les déposer avec la lettre.

Ce n'était qu'un maigre sacrifice.

Il sortit, emportant avec lui la boîte, et alla prendre le bac pour l'Île du Destin. Là où lui, Kairi et Riku allaient toujours pour jouer. Là où tout avait commencé. Le jour où les Sans-cœurs avaient attaqué leur monde, le jour où Riku s'était laissé emporter par les Ténèbres… Le jour de la naissance de Naminé, en réalité. En y repensant, elle était venue au monde lorsque Kairi avait perdu son cœur en le lui confiant. Le jour où l'inconnu s'était adressé à lui, semant le trouble dans son esprit.

« Celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre. »

« Il y a tellement à apprendre… Et toi, tu ne comprends rien. »

Dans la cachette secrète derrière la cascade, la grotte où se trouvait la porte de ce monde.

C'était sa destination.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé. A droite, près de la porte, il y avait toujours le dessin qu'il avait gauchement gravé dans la pierre, lui tendant à Kairi un fruit Paopou, et qu'elle avait complété.

Sora posa son fardeau sur une grosse pierre et se mit à genoux. Il se mit à creuser un trou à deux mains, au pied du mur, et y enfouit la boîte. Il s'arma d'une pierre aux arêtes tranchantes et s'attela à graver un nouveau dessin au dessus de la tombe de fortune. Il s'appliqua à esquisser le visage d'Axel, avec ses tatouages et sa crinière de cheveux. Il connaissait les traits de Roxas pour l'avoir vu à Illusiopolis, et sur la photo que Riku lui avait laissée. Quand il eut fini les deux portraits, il leur ajouta à chacun un bras tendu vers l'autre, et qui tenait une glace à l'eau de mer. Ensuite, il chercha parmi les rochers une pierre plate assez longue.

C'est à cet instant là, quand il se saisit d'un grand galet et qu'il leva à nouveau son silex, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

Il ne sécha pas ses larmes, conscient qu'il serait le seul à jamais en verser pour les deux similis. Il les laissa couler librement sur la pierre claire, tandis qu'il y gravait une épitaphe.

_En mémoire d'Axel et de Roxas._

_ Ils ont existé, et ils se sont aimés._

Il déposa la lourde pierre à plat sur le sol, au pied du mur et se releva. Il se brossa les genoux, les joues maculées de larmes et de poussière, et contempla son œuvre avec tristesse et abattement.

Il avait sauvé les mondes à deux reprises, affronté des adversaires terribles, il avait accompli des exploits spectaculaires et inédits. Mais à un homme qui s'était sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie, à un garçon qui avait été une partie de lui, à ces deux êtres tragiques qui s'étaient aimés en dépit de tout, il ne pouvait rien offrir de plus qu'une sépulture en hommage à leur amour.

Sora sécha ses larmes du revers de la main. Il éprouva un terrible sentiment d'impuissance, car pour la première fois de sa vie, alors qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir… Il avait conscience que ce n'était pas suffisant.

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

**BAM !**

\- Vous en êtes sûr, Majesté ?!

\- Sora !

Le Maître de la Keyblade sursauta.

\- Un peu de respect ! Ajouta Donald. Ne brusque pas le Roi comme ça !

Sora se retourna vers le bureau du Roi Mickey, derrière lequel la souris se trouvait légèrement… désordonnée sur son fauteuil, dans lequel elle avait fait un bond de trente centimètres quand l'adolescent avait abattu ses deux poings sur la table.

C'étaient les vacances d'été. Le retour à la « vie civile » ne se faisait pas sans mal pour le Maître de la Keyblade. D'ici peu, il retournerait au lycée de Destiny avec Riku et Kairi. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les voyages étaient terminés, et d'ailleurs, il n'était là que parce que Mickey l'avait convoqué. L'idée de retourner sur les bancs de l'école lui semblait étrange au-delà des mots. Parfois, il sortait la Keyblade juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Lui et Riku se livraient régulièrement à des duels amicaux dans la cachette secrète, pour ne pas perdre la main, « juste au cas où ». Son ami avait remarqué la petite sépulture, avait certainement dû lire l'épitaphe, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

\- Excusez-moi, Votre Majesté, dit Sora en s'inclinant.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le Roi de sa voix haut perchée.

Donald émit un raclement désapprobateur et Dingo un « Hayuk » caractéristique.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'en suis sûr. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Le visage du garçon pâlit et ses jambes se mirent à flageoler. Pendant un court instant il craignit de s'effondrer avant d'arriver à se reprendre.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le jour où il avait enterré les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait possédés d'Axel et de Roxas. Quatre interminables semaines pendant lesquelles cette présence en lui, dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience, l'avait obsédé de façon lancinante. A tout instant il cherchait un indice, une preuve, _n'importe quoi,_ mais un signe de Roxas, sans jamais rien trouver. Bien sûr, le jour où il avait compris que son simili était resté en lui comme une seconde personnalité, conscient mais imperceptible, avait aussi été celui où ce dernier avait renoncé à cet état de conscience et disparu.

Cependant… Sora ne s'était certes jamais aperçu de la présence de son double en lui, et même après ce matin où il avait trouvé sa lettre, écrite de ses propres mains, sur _son_ bureau, dans _sa_ chambre, il n'avait senti aucune différence. Il avait pourtant tant cherché ! Mais Roxas ne s'était jamais manifesté avant, alors comment savoir s'il était vraiment « parti » ? S'il n'était pas juste redevenu inactif ?

Sora avait été perturbé. Il s'était senti à la fois dépossédé de lui-même, et coupable et impuissant. Apprendre du même coup l'histoire déchirante qu'il [_n'_] avait [_pas_] vécue avec Axel l'avait également rendu… malheureux. Il y pensait tout le temps, il se répétait que c'était de sa faute, que sans lui, ils seraient encore là et qu'ils se seraient retrouvés.

Il était souvent retourné dans la grotte pour regarder la petite tombe. Il avait parfois cru voir une ombre glisser sur les murs de pierre et s'était inquiété. Quand on commence à voir des trucs qui n'existent pas, il y a vraiment un souci… D'autant que Riku, qui se trouvait parfois avec lui, n'avait rien remarqué.

Le maître de la Keyblade avait un peu maigri. Il était pâle et ses yeux étaient cernés de gris et tout le monde autour de lui s'alarmait de le voir ainsi, car chacun savait à quel point il était optimiste et pas du genre à se laisser abattre.

Et voilà que le Roi lui annonçait qu'il connaissait un moyen de les faire revenir ! Il en aurait pleuré s'il avait réussi à y croire vraiment.

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes rendus à Illusiopolis, commença le Roi, j'ai eu le temps de discuter avec Ansem le Sage, qui m'a révélé un certain nombre de choses… dont l'existence d'un compartiment caché dans un des tiroirs de son bureau de la Forteresse oubliée. J'y ai trouvé quelques dossiers que j'ai étudiés avec Maître Yen Sid. Ansem avait travaillé encore davantage sur les similis que sur les Sans-Cœur et nous y avons appris que les similis, s'ils se dissipent, ne meurent pas.

Sora eut un vertige. Une explication, mon Dieu, une explication logique, débitée avec aplomb, avec sûrement des arguments solides, alors ça voulait dire que…

Il tomba assis sur une chaise, l'air hagard.

\- … Alors c'est vrai, souffla-t-il.

Mickey hocha la tête et continua.

\- Axel est mort comme meurent tous les similis. Son corps s'est délité en lambeaux de Ténèbres, mais les similis n'ont pas de cœur. Ils ne vivent pas réellement, ce qui signifie aussi qu'ils ne peuvent mourir. Un simili, c'est une conscience sans cœur, il ne peut donc rien en résulter. Ansem était arrivé à cette conclusion : les Ténèbres qu'on voit se dissoudre lorsqu'un simili meurt ne disparaissent pas. Ils restent « bloqués » : puisqu'ils n'ont plus de cœur, ils ne peuvent aller nulle part.

\- Bloqués ? Où ça ?

\- Quelque part dans les mondes. Il n'est pas évident de savoir où car ils peuvent se déplacer. Ansem avait écrit avoir déjà observé ce phénomène, et que cela ressemblait assez à un Sans-Cœur inconsistant, une ombre mouvante, parfaitement inoffensive.

Sora écarquilla les yeux. Était-il possible que… ?

\- Si on retrouvait l'ombre d'Axel, on pourrait le ramener ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix fébrile.

\- Oui. Ansem avait trouvé un moyen. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir un jour, mais il avait néanmoins consigné sa théorie par écrit et maître Yen Sid est convaincu qu'elle est exacte. Le principal problème en réalité, c'est de le retrouver.

\- Et comment ça marche ? Demanda Sora.

\- La mort d'un simili, c'est seulement la désintégration d'un corps. Il devient cette ombre sans-forme. Ça doit te rappeler quelque chose, Sora ?

Le garçon cligna des yeux. Donald et Dingo le regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

\- La… la non-forme ?

\- C'est exact. C'est ce qui reste du moment où tu as été transformé en Sans-Cœur. Bien sûr, quand ça t'arrive, tu restes reconnaissable, c'est sans doute à ça que ressemblerait un Sans-Cœur possédant un cœur… Comme les similis n'en ont pas, leurs ombres n'ont aucune forme. Mais elles subsistent, et en leur donnant un cœur, on peut leur rendre forme et vie humaine.

Sora resta ébahi.

\- C'est… si facile ? Mais alors pourquoi… L'Organisation… Si c'était si facile de récupérer un cœur, pourquoi ils ont fait tout ça ?

Il n'en revenait pas.

\- Il y a deux raisons, dit Mickey, avec la même voix enjouée.

Même quand il parlait de choses si graves, sa voix avait toujours des intonations joyeuses.

\- D'abord, c'est possible parce qu'il s'agit d'ombres et plus de similis ayant une enveloppe physique concrète. Et ensuite, parce qu'aucun des membres de l'Organisation ne savait qu'il leur suffisait de « mourir » pour pouvoir renaître.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on pourrait tous les ramener ?

Donald et Dingo poussèrent des exclamations choquées.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? S'étonna Mickey.

\- Non, répondit Sora, un peu trop précipitamment.

Il n'oublierait jamais non plus le Maître de l'Eau qui était venu l'affronter à la Forteresse Oubliée en étant parfaitement conscient de courir à sa perte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait pas eu une once de méchanceté en lui, et qu'il n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Je me posais simplement la question.

\- Hé bien, à condition de retrouver leurs ombres, oui, ce serait possible.

\- Et pour Roxas ? Lui, il n'est pas mort comme les autres.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais Roxas n'était pas comme les autres non plus. Il avait un cœur, un cœur bien à lui… dans un sens. Même s'il ne le savait sans doute pas.

Pour le coup, le Porteur crut bien qu'il allait en tomber de sa chaise. Comment était-ce possible ?!

\- Avec les recherches d'Ansem le Sage sur les similis, j'ai trouvé autre chose. Les Rapports de Xehanort.

Sora pencha la tête sur le côté. Après les Rapports d'Ansem qui avaient en fait été écrits par le Sans-Cœur de Xehanort et les Rapports Secrets d'Ansem qui eux, étaient bien le travail d'Ansem de quoi pouvaient bien parler ceux-là ?

\- Ils ont été écrits il y a plus de dix ans par un vieil homme qui trouva le moyen de prendre possession du corps d'un apprenti Maître de la Keyblade, et qui devint le premier disciple d'Ansem. Il y est question d'un garçon nommé Ventus.

Sora frémit sans comprendre pourquoi. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il entendait ce nom…

\- Xehanort voulut l'utiliser pour s'approprier Kingdom Hearts. Pour ce faire, il utilisa la Keyblade et arracha à Ventus les Ténèbres qui étaient en lui, créant un autre garçon nommé Vanitas. Ventus tomba dans une sorte de coma, provoqué par la destruction de son cœur. Et Xehanort voulut l'abandonner sur l'île du Destin.

\- Mon île ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré…

\- C'est normal. Il ne l'y a pas laissé finalement. Parce que lors de son passage sur l'île du Destin, le cœur de Ventus s'est miraculeusement reconstitué, pour des raisons que personne ne connait et qu'on ne peut que deviner. Et ce que nous avons deviné, c'est que c'est au contact du tien que ce miracle s'est produit.

Sora fit la moue. C'était bien mince, ces suppositions…

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il y a un rapport avec moi ? S'enquit-il, dubitatif.

\- Parce que je l'ai connu, répondit Mickey. Donald et Dingo l'ont aussi rencontré.

Sora se tourna vers ses compagnons.

\- C'est vrai ?

Donald croisa les bras et fit claquer son bec et Dingo se gratta le menton.

\- Ben ça vous a pas marqués, apparemment…, nota l'élu de la Keyblade.

\- Je m'en souviens ! S'exclama soudain Donald.

\- On ne l'a vu qu'une fois, dit Dingo.

\- Le garçon blond qui…

Silence. Les deux comparses se regardèrent, l'air frappé par la foudre.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai vu cette photo de Roxas avec ses amis de la Cité du Crépuscule, reprit le Roi. Et j'ai reconnu Ven. C'était lui, à l'identique, jusqu'à la moindre mèche de cheveux. Même ses vêlements ressemblaient à ceux qu'il portait le jour où je l'ai rencontré.

Sora resta bouche bée un instant.

\- Ven avait affronté Vanitas et il l'avait vaincu, il avait récupéré son cœur complet et il l'a perdu ensuite. Je ne peux que le supposer mais je crois que son cœur, lié au tien pendant si longtemps, s'est réfugié en toi. Quand tu t'es transformé en Sans-Cœur, tu as aussi libéré le cœur de Ven et le simili qui est né, Roxas, avait ce cœur et la même apparence également. Et ce cœur t'a réintégré en même temps que Roxas.

Mickey avait l'air un peu triste. Sora posa une main sur sa poitrine. Deux cœurs… Comment était-ce possible ? Alors qu'il avait gardé le cœur de Kairi en lui pendant un long moment… Il se fit mentalement la remarque que son corps n'était pas un hôtel, merde quoi.

\- Roxas n'était pas vraiment un simili. C'était plutôt une sorte de réincarnation, avec sa propre existence, son propre cœur, sa propre âme. Vous pouvez coexister.

\- Mais… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il revienne en moi pour que je me réveille, alors ?

\- A cause de Naminé. Ce sont tes souvenirs qu'il devait te rendre. Tes souvenirs, et non ton cœur.

\- Oh.

Il y avait déjà un moment que Mickey leur avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé au Manoir Oblivion. Sora crispa une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Alors… C'est pour de vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. On peut les ramener !

Et il éclata en sanglots. De soulagement. Au cours de ce mois interminable, il avait éprouvé la plus totale, la plus _intolérable_ des solitudes. Le sentiment d'être face à un problème qui n'avait tout simplement pas de solution, son impuissance et la conscience acérée que _personne_ ne pouvait l'aider et qu'il était tout seul… Le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine venait de s'alléger de façon incroyable.

Il allait pouvoir leur demander pardon.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Mickey tandis que Donald et Dingo se rapprochaient de Sora pour le réconforter. Comme je le disais à l'instant, la principale difficulté là-dedans, c'est de retrouver l'ombre d'Axel.

Le Porteur s'essuya les yeux et sourit. Où était l'ombre d'Axel ? La réponse était à la fois totalement improbable et d'une logique imparable.

\- Je crois savoir où chercher.

Il se trouverait là où il serait le plus proche de ce qui restait de Roxas.

Tuer des Sans-Cœur pour récupérer un cœur fut facile. Transporter ledit cœur le fut moins mais ils y parvinrent et ils se rendirent tous sur l'île du Destin. Sora entra seul dans la grotte. Une vague appréhension mêlée d'excitation faisait bruisser son sang à ses oreilles.

Il déposa sur la petite tombe le bocal de verre qui contenait le cœur et s'assit. Il lui sembla soudain qu'une journée à peine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait gravé ces portraits approximatifs dans la pierre. Que ce n'était que la veille qu'il s'était agenouillé là pour creuser la terre et qu'il avait pleuré pour eux.

\- Axel, dit-il à voix haute sans quitter le cœur des yeux. Montre-toi, je sais que tu es là.

Il attendit un instant avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu peux vivre, si tu veux. Ce cœur est pour toi. Je veux faire ça pour toi, s'il te plaît, permets-moi de me rattraper pour ce désastre dont j'ai été la cause. Vis, je t'en prie. Pour Roxas. Si tu reviens, tu pourras être avec lui, je te le jure.

Il sursauta. Descendant du plafond, une ombre épaisse glissait sur le mur devant lui et recouvrit bientôt le dessin. Le nuage noir était opaque et mouvant et Sora sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien la chose qu'il avait déjà aperçue, du coin de l'œil quand il venait ici. Elle resta devant lui, en suspend sur la petite tombe.

\- Ne bouge pas…, dit-il.

Il tendit les mains à travers les Ténèbres compactes, ne sentant rien d'autre sur ses mains qu'une caresse fantôme, et ouvrit le bocal.

Il distingua à travers la brume noire la lumière rosée du cœur qui faisait ce que font tous les cœurs quand ils sont libres : s'élever doucement vers le ciel. Mais celui-ci s'immobilisa après quelques centimètres, pris dans l'ombre qui se contracta autour.

Sora retira ses mains et se leva. Il regarda la chose changer de forme, se tordre et s'allonger, s'éclaircir. Il reconnaissait déjà la silhouette qui prenait forme devant lui – la même, longue et dégingandée, qui hantait ses rêves depuis des semaines.

Puis les Ténèbres se déchirèrent et il fut là. Vêtu exactement comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ses cheveux formant les mêmes épis rouge sombre, seuls manquaient les tatouages sur les joues. Mais Sora n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir car à peine se fût-il matérialisé qu'Axel se précipita sur lui. Sa rapidité, conjuguée à l'effet de surprise, empêcha Sora d'éviter ce qui lui sembla d'abord être une attaque frontale, mais qui se révéla être juste… extrêmement bizarre.

L'ex-Numéro VIII l'étreignit, le soulevant presque de terre, et enfouit son visage dans son cou en murmurant le nom de Roxas. Surpris, Sora se raidit d'abord – c'était pas comme s'il avait eu l'habitude de se retrouver dans les bras d'un mec comme ça. Puis il se dit que ça aurait pu être pire, qu'il aurait pu essayer de lui rouler une pelle. Il rendit son étreinte à Axel, heureux de le savoir là, vivant. Il l'était plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis leur première rencontre…

Axel finit par le relâcher. Il avait les yeux brillants et Sora lui fit un sourire hésitant. Il se sentait épouvantablement mal à l'aise. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans les excuses qu'il s'était répété en pensée pendant des heures.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en regardant Axel dans les yeux. Je te demande pardon, tout ce qui est arrivé était de ma faute. Si j'avais…

Axel lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres en souriant, le faisant taire. Sora resta coi, étonné, intrigué.

\- Merci, lui dit l'ancien simili. Merci, Sora. Merci beaucoup.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai fait que réparer mon erreur, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de _ça_.

Et de sa main gantée de noir, il désigna la petite sépulture de fortune. Sora haussa les sourcils.

\- Ce que tu as fait compte énormément pour moi. Peut-être que c'était totalement par hasard ou peut-être qu'une part de toi le savait parce _qu'il_ le savait. La plus grande peur de ma vie a toujours été de disparaître sans laisser de trace et que personne ne se souvienne de moi.

Sora hocha lentement la tête, perplexe. Il avait simplement voulu faire quelque chose pour Roxas et à la lecture de sa lettre, c'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Une lettre qui, maintenant qu'il y repensait, était adressée à Axel. Il décida sur-le-champ de ne pas parler à Axel de ce qui était enterré sous la pierre. Après tout, Roxas allait réellement revenir. Il préfèrerait peut-être lui dire tout ça lui-même. Même s'il se doutait que Sora lirait sa lettre, il semblait plus sage de ne pas s'en mêler.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Axel, dit-il après un instant de battement. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ce que tu as fait.

Le roux secoua la tête.

\- Tu me crois meilleur que je suis. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que chercher Roxas. À partir du moment où j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et que je ne le reverrais jamais, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je ne voulais plus exister et tu étais la seule personne pour laquelle ça valait la peine de mourir.

Sora déglutit, soutenant de son mieux le regard de ses prunelles vertes, un regard qui affirmait et interrogeait en même temps. Un regard qui attendait qu'il donne davantage de détails quant à la promesse qu'il avait faite.

Il parla de longues minutes durant lesquelles Axel l'écouta avec un intérêt passionné. Sa main était crispée sur son manteau, à l'endroit où son cœur tout neuf pompait douloureusement et à toute vitesse. Quand Sora en eut terminé avec ses explications, Axel laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, son visage figé dans une expression d'émerveillement incrédule.

Puis il ferma les yeux, et deux larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la grotte, Mickey et les autres les embarquèrent à bord du vaisseau Gummi et tout ce beau monde fila au Jardin Radieux car le Roi voulait utiliser les infrastructures de l'ancien laboratoire d'Ansem.

Le temps que tout soit enfin prêt, Sora se chargea d'occuper Axel. Il commença par lui faire faire la connaissance de plusieurs personnes – Aerith, Yuffie, Leon, Cid et Cloud – et par lui trouver des vêtements. Leon leur refourgua une ancienne tenue à lui composée d'un pantalon noir, d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un veston noir avec de la fourrure blanche autour du col. Passée la première impression bizarre et une fois qu'Axel eut revêtu le tout, il s'avéra que le résultat était plutôt pas mal bien qu'un peu saugrenu. Sur ses épaules se livrait un duel féroce entre le col fourré et sa chevelure et celle-ci était fort vindicative.

Mais il semblait que le distraire resterait chose impossible et Sora le réalisa très vite. Le Roi tenait à faire des recherches avant de procéder à ce qu'il avait appelé « l'extraction », afin d'éviter à Sora d'éventuelles séquelles. Il n'y avait pas de raison ce soit le cas, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Ainsi l'Elu de la Keyblade s'était-il vu bombardé Maître du Simili-sitting. Ex-Simili. Mince, comment fallait-il désigner Axel maintenant ?

Comme ils ne manquaient pas de temps à perdre, il fit tout ce qui lui passa par la tête : il l'emmena chez Merlin pour qu'il lui fasse passer les tests d'aptitude à la magie. Il s'avéra qu'Axel avait conservé son pouvoir sur les flammes mais que pour le reste c'était une authentique truffe. Il l'emmena à la glacière de l'oncle Picsou pour essayer de lui trouver de la glace à l'eau de mer et l'initier au skate-board. Deux échecs cuisants, et le vieux canard regretta profondément cette visite. Axel passa plusieurs à écouter Cid pérorer à l'infini sur la beauté de l'espace et tenter de le convaincre que les blocs Gummi étaient la plus belle inventions de tous les temps. Quand Sora lui demanda pourquoi il ne s'esquivait pas comme tout le monde quand le navigateur partait vers le large, Axel avoua qu'il n'avait jamais rien compris à la mécanique et qu'il ne percutait pas la moitié de ce que Cid lui disait. Il était simplement ébahi de voir à quelle vitesse il avait été intégré au groupe, au point que les autres lui faisaient des grimaces compatissantes dans le dos de Cid qui lui parlait. Cid qui voyait en lui un interlocuteur comme un autre. Sora ne lui dit pas mais il pensait que Cid discourrait sur l'espace avec une porte s'il restait seul assez longtemps.

Sora réalisa rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire au Jardin Radieux. En désespoir de cause, il emmena Axel dans les endroits encore « sales » de ce monde pour chasser des Sans-Cœur, et ce fut de loin la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue jusque là.

Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec Axel. Celui-ci pensait à Roxas tout le temps et plus le temps passait, plus il s'impatientait. Les seuls moments où il ne semblait pas fatigué d'attendre étaient source d'encore plus de gêne pour Sora. Par instants, l'ancien Numéro VIII le regardait… _fort_. Intensément. Comme s'il n'y avait plus eu qu'eux deux dans le monde entier, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, et Sora était dans ses petits souliers car comment ignorer que, dans un sens, il _contenait_ celui qu'Axel regardait ainsi en vérité ? Il avait l'impression d'être un coffre au trésor fermé à clé, et il se sentait mal et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de s'ouvrir. Peut-être était-il même encore plus impatient que son compagnon du moment.

Ils eurent également quelques discussions, à propos de tout ce qui s'était passé et de Roxas lui-même. Ce furent des moments où Sora se sentit bien.

Quand au bout d'une semaine Dingo leur annonça que le Roi avait terminé, il eut été difficile de déterminer lequel des deux avait le plus hâte d'arriver au laboratoire.

Le Roi avait dégagé un grand espace dans la plus vaste pièce. Elle était tout à fait vide à présent, à l'exception d'un lit d'appoint posé dans un coin, deux chaises disposées à côté. Tout le reste avait été évacué et Sora se tint debout au milieu de la pièce sans trop savoir quoi faire.

\- Je m'en occupe moi-même comme la dernière fois, où… ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Cet épisode avait été pénible, s'ôter lui-même le cœur avec la Keyblade n'était pas une expérience qu'il avait envie de réitérer. D'autant qu'il s'était transformé en Sans-Cœur et que son retour parmi les « vivants » avait tenu du miracle. Comment être sûr de ne libérer que le cœur de Ventus, et non le sien ou les deux ? Le Roi le rassura.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. C'est assez simple, tu sais, et il n'y a pas de danger. C'est comme pour les cœurs des mondes, il y a un verrou à l'intérieur. Le cœur de Ven est enfermé à l'intérieur du tien, alors je vais le faire sortir en maintenant l'autre à sa place.

Sora déglutit durement. Ça n'avait l'air ni simple si sans risques, mais il avait fait une promesse. Il croisa le regard d'Axel qui se tenait non loin de lui et se décida. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, et de toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre comme ça, en _sachant._

Le roux le regarda baisser la tête et fermer les yeux quand Mickey lui demanda de se détendre et alla se placer derrière lui. Puis il leva sa Keyblade et la pointa vers son dos, et un mince rayon de lumière étincelante en jaillit pour aller frapper directement le cœur de Sora.

La lumière ressortit de l'autre côté du corps de Sora comme si elle n'avait pas rencontré de résistance. Elle continua sur sa lancée pendant un ou deux mètres puis s'arrêta net, comme arrêtée par un mur invisible, et quelque chose de rose se matérialisa au bout. C'était brillant et cristallin, absolument magnifique, et la lueur s'étendait rapidement.

Sora rouvrit les yeux et observa le phénomène avec curiosité, surpris de constater qu'il ne sentait rien du tout. Au bout du fil d'or qui reliait son propre cœur à l'autre, à présent libéré, la lumière rose et dorée commençait à s'amasser, à se concentrer. Le garçon songea que c'était exactement l'inverse de ce qui s'était passé avec Axel. Il lui avait donné un cœur pour qu'il puisse se reconstruire _autour _; Roxas, lui, se récréait _à partir_ de ce cœur. Comme si tout son être avait été enfermé dedans et en sortait peu à peu, telun papillon de sa chrysalide.

La matérialisation fut rapide. Moins d'une minute fut nécessaire pour que Sora découvre Roxas, en chair et en os. Les lumières se dissipèrent et il se tenait là, debout devant lui, dans les mêmes vêtements que ceux qu'il portait sur la photo.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Pourtant il avait tant désiré ce moment… Rencontrer son double, pouvoir lui parler, le connaître… Depuis ce jour où il avait compris qu'il existait quelque part en lui. Mais non, il ne savait pas quoi dire… et Roxas, lui, ne disait rien.

Sora s'inquiéta tout à coup. Roxas restait là, les paupières mi-closes sur ses yeux bleu marine, le regard vide. Même sa posture avait quelque chose d'absent, comme s'il avait été maintenu dans la position debout par une force extérieure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sora à Mickey qui observait lui aussi l'ex-Numéro XIII. C'est normal ?

Mickey haussa les épaules dans un geste qui signifiait « Je ne sais pas », et ce fut Axel qui répondit à sa question. Axel dont il avait un instant oublié la présence dans la pièce.

\- Oui, c'est normal. Ça va passer.

Sa voix était un peu voilée. Sora le regarda avancer vers le blond, le regard brillant, et s'arrêter devant lui. Roxas resta sans réaction, et il ne réagit pas plus quand Axel caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avant de glisser un bras dans son dos et l'autre au creux de ses genoux et de le soulever. Le corps resta inerte dans ses bras, la tête se renversa en arrière et les yeux restèrent ouverts et vitreux, puits d'un vide bleu nuit.

Il l'emmena vers le lit et l'y déposa avec précaution. Sora s'approcha, un peu hésitant.

\- Pourquoi il est comme ça ?

Axel caressa les cheveux du blond, un tendre sourire sur le visage.

\- C'est la recréation. La première fois qu'il est venu au monde, il est resté dans une espèce de coma ambulant pendant une semaine, et il n'a gardé aucun souvenir de cette période. Mais tout était beaucoup plus compliqué. Il va rapidement prendre conscience, je crois.

L'Elu de la Keyblade sourit.

\- Je vais te laisser seul avec lui, alors…

Le Roi était déjà sorti. Mais lorsque Sora fit mine d'en faire autant, Axel le retint.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît… Roxas a toujours voulu te rencontrer. Il voulait te connaître.

Sora essaya d'ignorer la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Plus jamais je ne serai un obstacle entre vous deux.

\- … Merci, Sora.

Ils patientèrent un long moment, dans un silence confortable. Sora se sentait bien – en paix. Il avait enfin soulagé sa conscience, et il avait aussi réussi à s'exclure de cette espèce de triangle qu'il formait avec Axel et Roxas. Bientôt, le blond se réveillerait, et enfin ils seraient complètement et irrémédiablement devenus deux entités distinctes, capables de vivre chacune une existence propre. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour tout le monde, pour réparer les dégâts qui avaient été causés par sa faute et que tout se passe bien. Il avait le sentiment de se retrouver lui-même : il avait enfin repris possession de son corps dans son intégralité (pas que Roxas ait été envahissant, bien au contraire, mais il commençait à se demander si son propre cœur ne manquait pas de place, là-dedans…) et il avait en plus sauvé la situation. Et quelle bonne nouvelle que le retour de ce cher vieux lui-même ! Après ces longues semaines de déprime, il se sentait à nouveau prêt à défendre opprimés, veuves et orphelins! Il était en pleine forme, remonté comme une pendule. Pourquoi les Sans-Cœur n'étaient-ils jamais là pour se faire latter quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

Sora fut distrait de ses poussées belliqueuses par du mouvement dans le lit et son attention revint aussitôt se concentrer sur le blond encore inconscient. Il avait cligné des yeux, et une de ses mains bougeait.

Roxas leva le bras droit. Sora n'avait jamais vu un mouvement aussi _lent_, de toute sa vie. Il lui sembla que cela durait des heures, avant qu'enfin il ait amené sa main devant ses yeux qui la fixèrent sans ciller. Puis la main descendit et il toucha son visage, comme s'il en vérifiait la tangibilité. L'autre main vint s'ajouter. Sora remarqua que son regard semblait se focaliser.

Axel tendit la main et toucha celles de Roxas pour attirer son attention, ses yeux brillants de la même émotion contenue que tout à l'heure. Sora se sentit à nouveau très mal à l'aise, pas à sa place, et cette impression augmenta encore quand Roxas tourna la tête vers le roux et que leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il vit sa mâchoire se contracter brièvement, puis il posa une de ses mains sur son cœur et l'y crispa, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire, d'une voix encore rauque :

\- …Aïe.

Sora ne comprit pas, mais Axel sourit et lui répondit :

\- Oui, moi aussi. Aïe.

Ils se sourirent. Sora renonça à comprendre. Le blond s'assit doucement, avec l'aide de son ami, puis Axel prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda longuement, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

Sora vit Roxas fermer les yeux avant de détourner le regard. Il songeait qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas dû rester là et que de toute façon, la conversation que lui et Roxas devaient avoir n'était pas pour tout de suite. Alors il se leva et s'éclipsa aussi discrètement que possible, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu jouer des castagnettes tout nu en chantant l'Hymne des Citrouilles qu'ils ne l'auraient pas plus remarqué que ça.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il jeta un dernier regard vers les deux amis enlacés. Il était vraiment, vraiment heureux de pouvoir les voir comme ça.

* * *

_Ce parfum de nos années mortes, ce qui peut frapper à ta porte_  
_Infinité de destins_  
_On en pose un et qu'est-ce qu'on en retient ?_  
_Le vent l'emportera_  
_Pendant que la marée monte et que chacun refait ses comptes_  
_J'emmène au creux de mon ombre des poussières de toi_  
_Le vent les portera_

Le vent nous portera, Noir Désir


	2. 01 - Existence

**Auteur:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

* * *

_I am You and you are Me_

~ 01 : Existence ~

_Mais qui est l'Autre? Ton visage est familier._  
_Mais qui est l'Autre? En toi ma vie s´est réfugiée._  
_C'est un ami…. c'est lui._  
_Toi et moi, du bout des doigts, nous tisserons un autre._  
_Un autre moi, une autre voix sans que l´un chasse l´autre._  
_J´ai dans ma mémoire mes faiblesses_  
_Mais au creux des mains, toutes mes forces aussi_

L'Autre, Mylène Farmer

* * *

Les premiers jours avaient été… étranges.

Sora avait été extrêmement surpris de constater que les deux miraculés ne s'étaient pas mutuellement sauté dessus dès qu'il s'étaient retrouvés. Après tout, ils s'aimaient, il le savait. Mais Roxas était encore bien dans le cirage. Quand Sora en avait parlé discrètement à Axel, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps.

Roxas pensait – à raison – qu'Axel n'avait pas lu sa lettre, et Sora avait réalisé, soudain, qu'il était le seul à savoir. Le seul à connaître leurs sentiments respectifs. Bien sûr, c'était visible, mais Roxas oscillait entre un état d'apathie muette et des moments de conscience méfiante.

Mais comme Axel semblait prendre la chose avec calme et ne pas s'en offenser – après tout, il avait perdu Roxas depuis longtemps, et se satisfaisait largement de l'avoir retrouvé, en tout cas pour commencer - Sora continuait de ne pas s'en mêler. Axel avait l'air de nager dans le bonheur le plus absolu, étrennant avec enthousiasme son cœur tout neuf.

Etonnamment, il semblait s'être réadapté à la condition humaine beaucoup plus vite que Roxas, alors que lui-même avait toujours eu un cœur. Sora pensait que ce dernier avait dû être endormi, en quelque sorte, et qu'au sein de la confrérie, on avait dû apprendre à Roxas qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir d'émotions, alors il n'avait sans doute pas cherché à comprendre ni à savoir.

Ils avaient de longues discussions – ou plutôt, Axel comblait les silences de son ami, s'échinant à le faire sourire et jubilant quand il y parvenait. L'ex-Numéro VIII disait que c'était normal. Quand Roxas était arrivé dans l'Organisation XIII, il était resté dans un état quasi-végétatif pendant des jours, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler.

Le Roi et Yen Sid avaient longuement examiné les deux « revenants ». Ils n'avaient rien perdu de leurs facultés. Axel avait conservé ses compétences en pyromancie et l'usage de ses chakrams. Quant à Roxas, il utilisait toujours le pouvoir de la Lumière, et avait gardé l'aptitude qui lui était apparue peu avant la fin de manier deux Keyblades. Sora, qui se souvenait du duel au cours duquel il l'avait affronté, et qui ne s'était pas à proprement parler soldé par une victoire, en ce qui le concernait, était impressionné. Roxas avait dit avoir vaincu Riku, et à l'époque Sora ne l'avait pas cru. Maintenant, il y était plus disposé.

Il avait fallu prendre une décision. Sora allait regagner l'archipel du Destin et y rester. Roxas et Axel pouvaient choisirde faire ce qu'ils voulaient mais leur choixdevrait être certain car il serait peut-être – certainement – définitif. Cela dit, ce fut rapide, car Roxas savait ce qu'il voulait : suivre Sora. Et Axel voulait être auprès de Roxas, aussi fut-il décidé qu'ils rentreraient avec lui, à Destiny. Roxas irait au lycée – ça promettait d'être épique– et Axel, de son côté, devrait trouver du travail, mais ils s'en sortiraient. Sora comptait demander à sa mère si elle accepterait d'héberger Roxas. La pauvre ne savait plus exactement où elle en était. Son monde avait été détruit puis ramené des Ténèbres elle avait oublié son fils pendant un an, avant de s'en souvenir un beau matin et de passer des semaines angoissantes à se demander où il était. À son retour, Sora avait été contraint de plus ou moins lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le croire. Kairi et Riku l'avaient appuyé et elle avait accepté toute l'histoire, aussi invraisemblable fusse-t-elle. Bien sûr, le vaisseau Gummi qui était venu chercher Sora aurait suffit à terminer de la convaincre si ça avait été nécessaire. Il était certain qu'elle serait d'accord. Quant à Axel, ils trouveraient une solution en temps voulu.

Cela voulait aussi dire que les deux ex-membres de l'Organisation ne pourraient sans doute jamais retourner à le Cité du Crépuscule, mais ils étaient prêts à faire ce sacrifice. Quand Roxas avait mentionné ce fait, Axel lui avait répondu que cet endroit lui était aussi cher qu'à lui, car c'était là qu'ils avaient construit leurs meilleurs souvenirs. Puis il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et lui avait dit qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'en faire plein d'autres, et que pour ça, c'était peut-être mieux de commencer leur nouvelle vie dans un endroit nouveau. Roxas lui avait rendu son sourire avec réserve, presque malgré lui, et Sora s'était demandé pendant combien de temps ils allaient se tourner autour, puisqu'ils _s'aimaient_. Mais ils avaient des choses à surmonter, et il n'était pas censé savoir. Roxas devait se douter qu'il avait lu sa lettre mais il n'en avait pas dit un mot.

\- Tu n'as plus tes tatouages…, dit Roxas.

Ils étaient dans le vaisseau Gummi. Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil de l'ex-Numéro XIII, et ils repartaient. Tic et Tac étaient en train de préparer le décollage.

\- Je sais, répondit Axel en se grattant la pommette gauche. C'est probablement parce que je ne suis plus… Axel.

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- D'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué, je ne suis pas revenu en tant que, euh, moi ? Je suis redevenu celui que j'étais avant de devenir un simili. Lea.

\- Oh.

Roxas baissa les yeux. Il évitait avec soin de penser au garçon dont le Roi lui avait parlé, Ventus. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Et… ça veut dire quoi ? Je veux dire, pour toi, ça… change quelque chose ?

Axel secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je reste celui que tu as connu, ce n'est pas la question. Je suppose que… hé bien, j'aurais pu rester au Jardin radieux, c'est de là que je venais, tu sais. Mais il ne reste plus rien de ce que j'ai connu, là-bas. Même la ville ne ressemble pas à mes souvenirs. À choisir, je préfère rester Axel. C'est plus… réel. C'est ce que je sens. Et puis… Hé bien. Lea ne te connaissait pas. Et tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi. Je veux rester la personne que tu connais.

Roxas ne put réprimer un sourire et ses joues se colorèrent un peu. Axel lui ébouriffa les cheveux et l'attira près de lui. Le blond se laissa faire sans trop rechigner et s'appuya contre son ami, épaule contre épaule, aussi bien que le leur permettaient les sièges et les ceintures de sécurité. Axel posa sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux.

Il avait décidé de ne plus jamais se taire. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses sentiments à Roxas parce qu'il savait qu'il était trop tôt, mais il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour regretter de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, à l'époque, et de ne pas l'avoir retenu lors de son départ. De ne pas l'avoir rattrapé, de ne pas s'être assuré qu'il l'entende lui dire qu'il lui manquerait s'il disparaissait. Alors maintenant, il lui dirait tout. Toujours. Même si c'était gênant.

Roxas méritait toutes les vérités qu'Axel aurait à lui offrir.

Depuis son siège, Sora les observait du coin de l'œil, en silence. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils parviendraient à se retrouver et à se reconstruire.

Le vaisseau Gummi se posa sur la plage de l'Île du Destin. Ils ne pouvaient pas atterrir en ville, bien sûr, mais Riku, Kairi et la mère de Sora les y attendaient.

\- Sora ! S'exclama la rouquine lorsqu'elle le vit descendre du vaisseau.

Elle courut se jeter dans ses bras, et il rit, en échangeant un regard complice avec Riku par-dessus son épaule. Mais l'argenté n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher pour le saluer à son tour, car Roxas et Axel descendirent du vaisseau à ce moment-là.

Sora réalisa seulement à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait expliqué à personne pourquoi il était parti voir le Roi, ni pourquoi son absence avait été si longue.

\- Axel ! S'exclama Kairi, trop stupéfiée pour être effrayée ou en colère – il y aurait largement eu de quoi, après tout. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle s'était retrouvée à croupir dans les geôles d'Illusiopolis.

\- Et Roxas, constata Riku, étonné.

\- Je te dois des excuses, Kairi, dit le jeune homme en s'approchant, l'air gauche. Je pensais pas que j'aurais une chance de te le dire un jour.

Kairi s'écarta de Sora et s'approcha d'Axel, l'air curieux.

\- T'avais pas des tatouages, avant ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ricana.

\- Si une personne de plus me fait la remarque, j'irai me les faire refaire.

\- Bonne idée ! Le taquina Sora en lui envoyant une bourrade amicale, avant de s'en aller retrouver sa mère, qui semblait au bord de la syncope.

Riku se tourna vers Roxas qui, debout à côté d'Axel, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée.

\- En ce qui me concerne, dit-il, c'est à toi que je dois des excuses.

A côté, Kairi et Axel discutaient. Elle n'était pas rancunière, elle comprenait, et semblait heureuse de le voir avec Roxas. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour sauver ton meilleur ami. Comment aurais-tu pu me faire passer avant Sora ? Personne n'aurait pu attendre ça de toi… Regarde-les, ajouta-t-il en branlant du pouce en direction des deux roux qui semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Axel a fait la même chose que toi, et c'était probablement même moins glorieux vu qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se défendre (« Hey ! » protestèrent Axel et Kairi, dans l'indifférence générale), et elle ne lui en veut pas, on dirait.

Riku croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils, et Roxas lui sourit de son mieux.

\- On ferait mieux laisser tout ça derrière nous, poursuivit-il. De repartir à zéro. Tu veux bien ?

L'argenté semblait encore contrarié, mais il serra la main que Roxas lui tendait. Sans doute aurait-il préféré que ce dernier le provoque en duel, histoire de régler ça à l'ancienne, mais bon…

Sora revint vers eux à ce moment-la, sa mère sur les talons. Cette dernière s'arrêta devant Roxas, l'air hésitant. Le blond serra la main droite sur son coude gauche et détourna le regard, ce qui - Sora le découvrait en même temps que les autres - était son attitude caractéristique de l'embarras et du désir de rentrer dans un trou pour se cacher.  
\- Voici ma mère, Rosa, déclara Sora.

Sora ressemblait à sa mère. Elle avait des cheveux châtain clair indisciplinés, des yeux d'un bleu de porcelaine peinte et un joli visage assez ridé - les marques les plus prononcées étaient les rides de rire et de sourire aux coins des yeux et de la bouche, mais les plis caractéristiques du souci et de l'inquiétude étaient nettement visibles sur son front.

\- Roxas, dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une manière d'indiquer qu'elle s'adressait à lui. On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle attendait de voir s'il allait la contredire, ou dire quelque chose qui invaliderait ce que son fils avait bien pu lui raconter à son sujet, pour justifier son existence et sa présence. La vérité, probablement. Sora n'était pas du genre à mentir, ils le savaient tous. Alors l'adolescent se redressa, regarda en face la mère de l'élu de la Keyblade et hocha sobrement la tête. Il était qui il était, et ce peu importait qui était la personne qui voulait le savoir.

Rosa se pencha et avant que Roxas ait compris ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire - et donc d'esquiver - elle avait refermé ses bras autour de lui en une étreinte étroite qui le fit se raidir comme une planche. Axel en fit autant en voyant la scène. Roxas n'était pas habitué au contact physique.

Heureusement, l'ex-Numéro XIII parvint à réprimer son premier réflexe (Il eut été malheureux, pour son premier jour dans son nouveau monde, d'envoyer une pauvre femme s'encastrer dans un palmier juste parce qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il ne lui aurait plus resté qu'à remonter dans le vaisseau Gummi et à s'en aller.) et à rester en place, suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas désagréable.

La mère de Sora le relâcha et le regarda, les yeux brillants. Axel laissa échapper un soupir discret, soulagé. Ils auraient eu l'air fin, tous, si Roxas avait cédé à sa première impulsion et écouté son instinct de combattant qui lui dictait que toute intrusion dans son espace personnel était une agression. Mais d'un autre côté, il était le seul à le connaitre suffisamment pour s'être douté qu'il risquait de ne pas apprécier.

\- Si j'en crois ce que m'a expliqué Sora, commença Rosa, tu as toujours été là.  
Roxas en déduisit que Sora lui avait dit la vérité, ou en tout cas une bonne partie. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de la laisser reposer sur son cœur. Ce cœur qui s'était soigné au contact de celui de Sora au moment de la naissance de ce dernier. Ce cœur qui appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je ne suis vraiment… né… qu'il y a un an et demi. Mais techniquement, oui. C'est vrai.

\- Hé ! S'exclama Sora, pétulant, en entourant les épaules du blond d'un de ses bras et en l'attirant un peu brusquement contre lui. Il se mit à lui frictionner le crâne de son poing fermé, ébouriffant encore davantage ses cheveux. Roxas se débattit en piaillant comme une gamine, mais il ne pouvait pas franchement se défendre. Bien sûr, il aurait pu sortir ses armes et envoyer son « agresseur » mordre la poussière (ou plutôt le sable, en l'occurrence), mais sa mère risquait de ne pas apprécier.

\- On est un peu comme des jumeaux, t'as vu ? Poursuivit Sora en arrêtant de lui ravager le cuir chevelu, mais sans le lâcher pour autant.

Roxas lui envoya un regard sombre, mais Rosa sourit et Axel se mit à rire carrément.

\- Ouais, commenta Riku. Vous avez tout de la paire de frangins qui se chamaille, j'avoue.

Sora relâcha Roxas qui s'écarta un peu, fripé de partout, le visage rouge. Kairi dissimulait son sourire derrière sa main.

Ils saluèrent une dernière fois l'équipage du vaisseau Gummi avant que celui-ci ne prenne son envol, puis tous prirent le bac, quittant l'île pour regagner la ville. Un silence paisible, troublé uniquement par le bruit de l'eau qui clapotait contre la coque, s'étira pendant la traversée. Finalement, ils reposèrent les pieds sur la terre ferme. Le soleil se couchait sur la petite ville et tout était calme.

\- Riku ? Demanda l'élu. Tu peux… ?

L'argenté acquiesça.

\- Axel, tu viens avec moi ? Proposa-t-il.

L'ex-Numéro VIII se tourna vers lui.

\- T'es sûr ? Je veux surtout pas m'imposer.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

\- Aucun risque. Je suis seul chez moi.

Axel haussa les sourcils, étonné, puis se tourna vers Roxas.

\- Je te vois demain ?

Le blond hocha la tête avec réticence. Non seulement, il ne pourrait pas voir Axel s'il le voulait (à moins de demander à Sora de lui indiquer le chemin pour aller chez Riku), ce qui signifiait qu'il perdait son seul repère mais en plus, il se retrouvait entouré de quasi-étrangers apparemment contents de le recevoir. Tout ça était plus que déstabilisant. Mais il se força à rester impassible lorsqu'Axel lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna avec Riku. Kairi les salua et partit à son tour pour rentrer chez elle.

À nouveau, Sora lui jeta un bras autour des épaules, mais d'une manière clairement réconfortante, cette fois. Roxas lui lança un regard intrigué auquel il répondit par un sourire malicieux.

\- Allez, te fais pas de bile, le taquina-t-il. Tu le verras demain, on ira chez Riku dès qu'on sera réveillés.

Roxas haussa les épaules, trop gêné pour répondre, et suivit son double et sa mère jusque chez eux. La présence de Sora était rassurante.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait personne, chez toi ? Demanda Axel.

Il marchait à côté de Riku, son blouson noir jeté par-dessus l'épaule. Il faisait chaud, malgré le crépuscule, et même le tee-shirt était limite de trop.

\- C'est parce que je vis avec mes frères. Mes parents sont sur une autre des îles - ce monde est un archipel, en fait. Donc je suis avec mes frangins, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo, et ils sont en vadrouille, la plupart du temps.

\- Je vois.

L'idée de cohabiter – même provisoirement – avec Riku laissait à Axel des sentiments mitigés. D'un côté, c'était lui qui avait piégé Roxas après sa fuite. Il l'avait vaincu et capturé et avait aidé DiZ et Naminé à l'enfermer et à lui laver le cerveau. Même s'il ne s'était jamais physiquement interposé entre lui et Roxas, il avait joué un rôle important dans tout ce qui était arrivé.

Mais d'un autre côté, Riku et lui étaient peut-être les plus à même de se comprendre. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Roxas un peu plus tôt, Axel en avait fait autant. Il avait enlevé Kairi, et il avait eu l'intention de la tuer, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors il aurait été mal placé pour lui en vouloir. Roxas avait raison, il fallait faire table rase du passé, et Riku savait ce qu'il avait ressenti en perdant le Numéro XIII, et pouvait comprendre à quel point il avait été prêt à tout pour le retrouver…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Axel ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination jusqu'à ce que Riku ouvre la porte de sa maison qui, de fait, était déserte.

\- Bon, tu dormiras sur le divan cette nuit, dit l'argenté. Parce que je fais pas le ménage dans les chambres des trois zouaves d'habitude, alors c'est le souk.

Axel leva les mains devant lui, comme pour se défendre.

\- Hé mais non, tu vas pas me filer la chambre d'un de tes frères, quand même !

Riku lui fit face, une brassée de linge dans les bras. Il y en avait un peu partout répandu dans le salon.

\- Si, au moins provisoirement. Je vais pas te laisser dormir dans le salon.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique, et Axel s'inclina.

\- D'accord, d'accord… mais je te donnerai un coup de main.

\- Si tu veux.

Riku se laissa tomber dans le divan à présent plus visible sans le tas de fringues jetés dessus en vrac et son invité prit place sur une chaise, en face.

\- Alors, demanda l'argenté. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Trouver du travail, répondit Axel. Je sais pas si j'y arriverai, on peut pas dire que j'aie de bonnes références, mais je veux le faire.

Riku hocha la tête.

\- J'espère que ça ira, l'école. Pour Roxas, je veux dire, dit-il.

\- Ah, c'est clair, ça va être bizarre. Il y a jamais mis les pieds. Je me demande comment il va vivre tout ça…

Axel avait prononcé ces derniers mots presqu'à mi-voix, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, en réalité. Riku lui adressa un de ses rares sourires.

\- T'en fais pas. On l'aidera. Surtout Kairi en fait. C'est la seule à n'avoir pas raté tous les cours de l'année dernière. Du coup, on va être dans la même classe, alors que je suis plus âgé. Sora et moi, on a raté un an et demi de cours. On va être aussi largués que Roxas, sans doute. Ça va être la galère.

Axel acquiesça, pas moins inquiet pour autant, mais bon. Il avait d'autres soucis, pour l'instant, plus urgents. Roxas était entre de bonnes mains, et il devait se trouver un boulot et un logement. C'était très sympa de la part de Riku de l'héberger et il appréciait, vraiment, mais il était hors de question qu'il squatte chez lui plus longtemps qu'il ne serait indispensable.

Roxas regarda le lit avec appréhension, comme à peu près tout ce sur quoi son regard s'était posé ces dernières heures. Il avait regardé la maison avec appréhension, il avait regardé la porte d'entrée avec appréhension, puis le couloir, la cuisine, le repas, la table, la salle de bains, la chambre de Sora, et maintenant son lit. Puis le pyjama qu'il lui tendait.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda l'élu de la Keyblade.

Roxas leva les yeux pour le regarder et fut surpris de voir qu'il ne souriait pas. Son étonnement devait se lire sur son visage car Sora lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

\- Ça rassure ma mère, quand je fais le pitre. Elle m'a cru mort, et depuis que je lui ai raconté tout ce qui s'est passé – ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, en tout cas – elle est hyper angoissée. Elle regarde tout le temps du coin de l'œil, comme si j'allais soudain m'effondrer et faire une dépression nerveuse.

\- Oh, fit simplement le blond.

Il accepta le pyjama que lui tendait Sora et se déshabilla pour l'enfiler tandis qu'il en faisait de même de son côté. Ils se retrouvèrent vêtus de pantalons en toile bleue assortis, et d'un tee-shirt, dans le cas de Roxas. Sora n'avait pas enfilé le sien, il avait trop chaud.

Ils s'assirent face à face sur le lit.

\- Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour me faire plaisir, ces derniers temps.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté que je vienne ?

En aucune manière il ne voulait représenter une gêne, ou que la mère de Sora se force à l'accueillir comme elle le faisait. Mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- T'inquiète. Là, c'est différent, elle sait que c'est… important. Et puis, je…

Il s'interrompit, l'air hésitant, et Roxas se redressa un peu, curieux.

\- Tu quoi ?

Sora hésita un instant avant de parler.

\- Je sais pas si je devrais t'en parler, dit-il.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Bien sûr, Sora n'y était pour rien, mais tout de même, ce qu'il pouvait détester qu'on lui cache des choses ! Il ne voulait plus jamais se laisser embobiner par qui que ce soit.

\- Je veux savoir, déclara-t-il tout net.

Alors Sora parla.

\- Il y a un peu plus d'un mois… j'ai trouvé la lettre que tu avais écrite. Je l'ai lue.

Roxas pâlit. Il s'en était douté, bien sûr, mais… il aurait voulu que tout ça soit… oublié.

\- Tu…, commença-t-il, anxieux.

Sora secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à Axel. Ça vous regarde.

Roxas soupira, soulagé.

-…Merci.

Sora resta muet un instant. Il avait envie (d'accord, il _crevait_ d'envie) de lui demander pourquoi il ne lui disait pas, tout simplement. Puis, il se ravisa. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

\- J'en ai été malade, avoua-t-il finalement. Je m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'après que tu sois… revenu en moi, tu étais resté là, conscient. Je sais pas ce que je croyais, d'ailleurs. En fait, je pense que j'avais soigneusement évité d'y réfléchir. Mais quand j'ai su… tout ça… et que j'ai compris que tu avais renoncé à te battre, qu'il était juste trop tard… et qu'en plus, j'ai réalisé que je ressentais aucune différence…

Il cherchait ses mots, un peu agacé. Il lui semblait qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer clairement ce qu'il avait ressenti, et c'était frustrant, d'autant qu'il faisait tout son possible pour contourner le sujet d'Axel.

\- C'était insupportable de penser que tu avais dû disparaître pour que je puisse vivre, que je t'avais ignoré alors que tu étais là. Je me suis senti tellement minable que j'en ai perdu le sommeil et l'appétit.

Roxas baissa la tête.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Mais ma mère… elle était tellement inquiète, elle s'est bien rendu compte que ça n'allait pas. Alors je lui ai expliqué. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'accueille. Parce qu'elle sait qui tu es et parce que…

Il s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots.

\- Parce que tu fais partie de moi.

Roxas se redressa et ébaucha un sourire timide.

\- Tu sais… je ressens la même chose, avoua-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et un long silence confortable s'installa. Ce fut Sora qui le brisa le premier.

\- Demain, on ira retrouver Axel et Riku, et on vous fera visiter la ville, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Proposa-t-il.

Roxas s'étira.

\- J'adorerais.

Ils se couchèrent. Sora avait un grand lit, et ils dormiraient ensemble faute de mieux, le temps qu'il faudrait pour aménager une chambre à Roxas dans le bureau inutilisé qui servait surtout de débarras, à côté de celle de Sora. Allongés dans l'obscurité nocturne, bercés par le bruissement de la mer qui leur parvenait par la fenêtre grand ouverte, ils s'endormirent, leurs mains enlacées reposant entre eux.

* * *

_Quel émoi devant ce Moi_  
_Qui semble frôler l'Autre_  
_Quel émoi devant la foi de l'un_  
_Qui pousse l'autre_  
_C'est la solitude de l'espace_  
_Qui résonne en nous_


	3. 02 - Velvet Room

**Auteur:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Note:** Pour apprécier le chapitre, et surtout bénéficier d'un surplus d'ambiance dans la première partie, je recommande vivement d'écouter en le lisant le morceau "_Aria of the Soul _" de Shoji Meguro. Il s'agit du thème de la « Velvet Room », qui est récurrent dans la série _Shin Megami Tensei_. Vous pouvez le trouver sur YT.

* * *

_I am You and you are Me_

~02 : Velvet Room ~

_Come on, let go of the remote_  
_Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in?_  
_I try to stop the flow, double clicking on the go_  
_But it's no use, hey ! I'm being consumed_

Pursuing my true self, Shoji Meguro

* * *

_Il entend une femme qui chante, et aussi le son d'un piano._

_Il sent comme une vibration régulière, sans parvenir à en déterminer la source._

_De la lumière filtre à la jonction de ses paupières closes. Il ouvre les yeux._

_Il ne sait pas où il est, et son environnement, pour le coup, à de quoi laisser ébahi de stupéfaction. Mais curieusement, il ne ressent ni surprise ni étonnement. Il devrait, pourtant. Parce qu'il est dans une voiture._

_Et pas n'importe quelle voiture. Autour de lui, tout est bleu. Les lumières de la route invisible, cachée par un brouillard épais, qui défile à l'extérieur, sont bleues, mais il n'y a pas que ça. L'intérieur capitonné – on dirait bien du velours, tout en est couvert, et bleu – semble émettre un rayonnement luminescent, et bleu. Bleu. La moquette est bleue, les rideaux qui garnissent les fenêtres sont bleus, le plafond et le lustre en néon suspendu en son centre sont bleus, les banquettes sont bleues, le bar à sa gauche est éclairé de bleu, la table ronde posée sur le sol est recouverte d'une nappe bleue. L'habitacle est très grand, trop pour être celui d'une voiture normale. Il pense que c'est probablement plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, pour peu que cet endroit _existe_. _

_En face de lui sont assises deux personnes, et bien qu'il ne ressente toujours aucune confusion, il serait bien en peine de déterminer laquelle présente l'aspect le plus étrange._

_Tout au bout de la banquette sur sa droite est assise une femme, vêtue d'une robe bleue. Elle porte des bas noirs, des escarpins gris à talon-aiguilles et ses mains sont sagement posées sur un énorme livre relié de velours bleu. Sa chevelure blanche, ornée d'un bandeau bleu, encadre son beau visage pâle d'ondulations neigeuses. Son expression est sereine, et ses iris sont jaunes, mais même ça ne semble pas surprenant._

_À côté d'elle, en face de lui, un petit homme est assis devant la table. Il se tient très voûté, accoudé à ses genoux, son menton repose sur ses mains gantées de blanc, aux doigts entrelacés. Il est tout de noir vêtu, et il sourit comme si la situation lui semblait hautement amusante. Il a le nez le plus long du monde, interminable et crochu, et des oreilles pointues. Le sommet de son crâne est lisse et chauve, mais il possède en revanche des sourcils noirs étonnamment fournis et sur les côtés de la tête, il a de longues mèches de cheveux lisses et gris. Ses yeux proéminents sont si grands qu'en proportion, on dirait qu'il ne possède pas d'iris, seulement des pupilles noires, comme Maître Yen Sid. _

_Son menton quitte ses mains, il se redresse, et en fait, il n'est pas voûté mais bossu. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler._

_\- Bienvenue dans la _Velvet Room_, dit-il. _

_Sa voix est grinçante, un peu haut perchée._

_\- Cet endroit existe entre le rêve et la réalité, l'esprit et la matière. Mon nom est Igor, et voici mon assistante, Margareth. _

_La jeune femme hoche la tête en guise de salut muet et esquisse un petit sourire. Igor décroise les mains et en lève une comme pour attraper quelque chose qui pendrait du plafond, sauf qu'il n'y a rien._

_\- Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu de visite__**,**__ poursuit l'étrange petit homme. Tu es ici parce que ton pouvoir est sur le point de se réveiller. _

_Quelque chose apparaît au-dessus de sa main levée. C'est une carte, bleue d'un côté, et de l'autre décorée d'un motif impossible à distinguer, à cette distance. Elle tourne doucement, puis Igor s'en saisit entre deux doigts et la pose sur la table, face cachée, puis la retourne. Le motif est toujours indiscernable, mais le petit homme remédie à cela sans qu'il soit nécessaire de le lui demander._

_\- Ton pouvoir est celui de la dix-huitième Arcane, la Lune. Ta force est encore endormie, mais elle se manifestera bientôt. _

_Il voudrait demander de quelle force il parle, et si elle doit se manifester, quand, et comment. C'est ainsi qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il ne peut ni bouger ni parler. C'est comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, assis sur cette banquette capitonnée, dans cette voiture bleue comme le ciel et l'océan et la nuit. Comme s'il n'avait pas corps. Peut-être que c'est le cas. Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Igor lui dit :_

_\- Cela, tu devras le découvrir par toi-même. Je ne suis là que pour t'annoncer que le jour est proche, mais que tu ne seras pas seul. Il y aura d'autres Arcanes, bien que je ne puisse pas les voir pour l'instant._

_Margareth ouvre son livre. Il est rempli d'images mouvantes qu'il ne peut distinguer de là où il est, mais il la voit prendre la carte et la déposer sur une page blanche, avant de le refermer. _

_\- L'identité sera la clé qui vous libérera, dit-elle, et sa voix résonne bizarrement. _

_Tout à coup, tout lui semble lointain. Il a l'impression de quitter la voiture, et pourtant il ne bouge pas._

_\- Le moment est venu de partir, dit Igor. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, adieu. _

_Puis tout se fond, le bleu, le noir, le gris et le blanc. _

_Sur la toile tendue d'ombre et de lumière qui s'étend devant lui apparaissent en transparence des images à la fois familières et étrangères. Il voit un garçon aux cheveux rouges et qui porte une écharpe jaune. Ils se sont battus pour s'amuser et le garçon roux, qui a perdu, les a déclarés amis sur le champ. Il voit l'homme aux cheveux rouges, debout dans l'encadrement d'une porte, et son regard posé sur lui est d'une tristesse qu'il peine à soutenir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ses pas l'ont conduit ici, chez cet inconnu pour qui sa présence est manifestement un supplice. Pourtant quelque chose en lui l'attire irrésistiblement vers lui. Une autre trouée, et cette fois il y a deux hommes roux. Ils se ressemblent terriblement mais ils ne sont pas frères. Ils sont amants et il sait qu'il les aime mais la vision est plus floue que les autres, et la regarder lui fait _tellement_ mal..._

_Et tout à coup… plus rien._

Roxas et Axel adoraient la vie à Destiny. Ils y étaient depuis dix jours et s'étaient parfaitement adaptés, aidés par Riku, Sora et Kairi. Ces derniers leur avaient fait découvrir la ville. L'endroit était agréable et paisible, et s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y faire, ils avaient tous eu leur compte de sensations fortes ces dernières années, aussi n'en étaient-ils pas mécontents.

La rentrée était pour bientôt, et les inquiétudes de Roxas à ce sujet s'étaient un peu calmées. Kairi, qui était la seule à s'être rendue à l'école régulièrement, avait réuni tout le monde pour tenter de les « remettre à niveau ». Elle et Riku seraient dans la classe supérieure à celle de Roxas et Sora. Ces derniers s'étaient pliés à ses directives sans trop rechigner, car Sora, d'avoir perdu la mémoire et dormi pendant un an, avait constaté un certain désordre dans ses « connaissances ». Le bon côté, cependant, c'est que la rupture de la chaîne de ses souvenirs qu'avait provoqué Naminé, et qui avait engendré la « fuite » d'une bonne partie de ces derniers vers Roxas, avait pour conséquence que celui-ci semblait partager sa base de mémoire générale. Il en savait donc autant que lui, mais dans le même état de fouillis, et avait besoin de faire l'inventaire, de trier et de ranger. Ils s'y employaient donc depuis quelques jours, lorsqu'Axel débarqua dans le salon de Riku où ils étaient tous en train de travailler. Ils seraient bien allés faire leurs révisions sur la plage, mais depuis un moment, un brouillard épais traînait sur la ville et ils préféraient rester à l'intérieur. Ils étaient donc assis autour de la table basse, absorbés dans un exercice de Français quand l'aîné du groupe arriva.

\- …fait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, point virgule, il est dans la force de l'âge, point virgule, pour sa taille, virgule, il a de petits pieds, point virgule, il porte des brodequins à – oh, bonjour Axel.

Kairi leva les yeux de l'exemplaire des _Aventures de Sherlock Holmes_ dont elle s'était servie jusque là pour faire la dictée aux trois garçons. Derrière elle, Sora se tourna vers Riku et grimaça, « brodequoi ? ».

\- Salut, répondit le nouvel arrivant avant d'abandonner sa veste sur un dossier de chaise et d'aller s'avachir sur le canapé.

Il y resta en silence, l'air sombre. Si sombre, en fait, qu'on aurait juré qu'il traînait une aura négative derrière lui. Il ne lui manquait plus que le nuage noir au-dessus de la tête, qui lui aurait plu sur les cheveux. Sora bondit sur l'occasion d'échapper au reste de l'exercice.

\- Hé, ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il en tentant d'affecter un air détaché, tout en évitant avec soin le regard noir que Kairi lui jeta avant de refermer son livre, résignée.

Axel secoua la tête.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé que trouver un boulot serait aussi dur, c'est la croix et la bannière, expliqua-t-il. Mais bon, j'ai même pas de CV…

\- On peut t'en faire un, intervint Riku.

Axel lui jeta un regard encore plus sombre, si toutefois c'était possible.

\- Sauf que les seuls diplômes que j'ai obtenus – et ça fait pas beaucoup – je les ai eus au Jardin Radieux. Même si on pouvait faire abstraction du fait que le gens sont pas censés être au courant de l'existence des autres mondes, et même s'il y avait la moindre chance que je puisse les récupérer, ils sont au nom de Lea.

\- C'est vrai, remarqua pensivement Sora.

\- Quant à la section expérience professionnelle, je me vois mal revendiquer que le seul travail que j'ai jamais fait c'est de tuer des monstres pour le compte d'une organisation de psychopathes sans cœur.

Roxas grimaça. Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas inscrire les coordonnées de Xemnas dans la case « références ». De plus, Axel semblait plus que contrarié. Il avait l'air de penser à quelque chose de précis, mais il n'avait apparemment pas envie d'en parler.

Un instant de silence s'étira, parce que personne ne trouvait rien à dire. L'ex-simili se trouvait dans une impasse, il n'avait pas de diplômes ni d'expérience et personne ne le connaissait. Il aurait vraiment de la chance si quelqu'un acceptait de l'engager. Finalement, Kairi frappa vivement dans ses mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Allez, remuez-vous, ça sert à rien de rester plantés là à broyer du noir. Si on allait manger une glace ?

Sa proposition provoqua plusieurs réactions simultanées. Axel et Roxas se redressèrent, tout sourires. Riku dit « Mais, et la dict - » et fut interrompu par Sora qui lui écrasa le pied sous la table. La rousse fit mine de ne rien remarquer, puisqu'elle savait très bien que de toute manière, cette séance de révision était définitivement ruinée. Les garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas et sortirent pour se rendre chez le glacier qui se trouvait non loin du petit port d'amarrage.

Sur le chemin, pendant que les autres discutaient avec animation, Roxas jeta un coup d'œil discret à Axel, songeur. Ce dernier portait toujours la veste à col de fourrure blanc, avec un t-shirt blanc et un jean noir. Il semblait décidé à ne porter que ça – des jeans et des t-shirts et cette veste, toujours en noir et blanc. Comme si après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à Illusiopolis, les années durant lesquelles il n'avait jamais porté autre chose que le manteau noir de l'Organisation, il n'envisageait même pas de porter des couleurs.

C'était un problème que Roxas, de son côté, ne rencontrait pas. Il n'avait pas vécu autant qu'Axel au sein de l'Organisation XIII, et ne s'y était jamais réellement senti à la place. De plus, il partageait la garde-robe de Sora, donc il n'avait pas l'embarras du choix. Et il n'aurait de toute façon pas continué de s'habiller exclusivement en noir même s'il l'avait eu. Pour Axel, ça semblait couler de source. De toute façon, ça lui allait bien. Et puis, c'était sans doute plus simple, vu que la plupart des couleurs auraient probablement atrocement juré avec celle de ses cheveux…

Le petit groupe s'assit à l'intérieur de la boutique. Il faisait bon mais avec l'épais brouillard qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, s'assoir en terrasse aurait été déprimant.

Les deux nouveaux-venus étaient désormais privés de glace à l'eau de mer. C'était triste et ça leur manquait, mais ils se vengeaient sur l'imposant choix de coupes glacées et de parfums proposés chez _Lanni*_. Ils avaient déjà pris l'habitude de choisir deux coupes et de les partager pour pouvoir en découvrir deux à la fois.

Kairi choisit une _Baie Royale_, un cornet de glace décorée avec des fraises et du chocolat. Riku prit une coupe _Faste Vanillé_ et Sora commanda un _Ours Polaire_, un esquimau au tofu.

Roxas et Axel réfléchirent longtemps avant de se décider. Finalement, Axel choisit un _Volcan Piquant_. La photo sur le menu promettait mille morts. Roxas, de son côté, demanda la spécialité de l'établissement qui portait le nom mystérieux de _Coupe Destinée_. Il n'y avait pas de photo, pour celle-là. Apparemment, c'était une surprise.

\- C'est marrant, on dirait le nom d'un des Tournois du Colisée, remarqua Sora.

Lui savait ce qu'il y avait dans cette glace et préféra se taire.

\- Alors, c'est pour quand, la rentrée ? Demanda Axel.

\- C'est toujours lundi prochain, dans quatre jours, soit un de moins qu'hier, répliqua Roxas avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Axel haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Dans le non-monde, ça ne comptait pas, tu sais.

Roxas hocha la tête, un peu à contrecœur, car en la matière il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Axel le savait, à cet égard à nouveau, il s'était démarqué. Son temps au sein de l'Organisation semblait lointain à Roxas, peut-être à cause de la semaine qu'il avait passée dans la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle. C'était une époque de sa vie qui semblait lui échapper un peu. Il n'y était resté qu'une année, à peu près, et ne s'était jamais réellement adapté. Mais il avait compté les jours. Trois cent cinquante-huit. Bien sûr, il s'en souvenait très bien. Peut-être même _trop_ bien, songea-t-il en regardant Axel, et son ventre se noua brièvement, douloureusement, avant que le désagréable et désormais familier accès de colère s'apaise.

Ça le prenait régulièrement, ces jours-ci, maintenant que les choses s'étaient plus ou moins stabilisées. Il avait enfin eu du temps pour penser, pour faire le point, et il l'avait fait consciencieusement. Si ce qu'il en était ressorti s'était avéré positif à bien des égards, il y avait aussi quelque chose qui ne faisait aucun doute : il n'avait pas pardonné ses mensonges à Axel. Bien sûr, il comprenait ses motivations, il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait de gaieté de cœur – ha ah, ricanait-il mentalement. Il savait aussi que par la suite, il avait fait l'impossible pour le retrouver, pour essayer de le sauver, de le ramener. Il le savait, et il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il avait écrit dans cette lettre d'adieu que – heureusement – Axel n'avait jamais lue. Il pensait vraiment qu'il avait réagi de façon excessive, à l'époque, qu'il s'était conduit comme un gosse qui fait un caprice, que les choses auraient pu se passer différemment si seulement il s'était arrêté pour l'écouter. Il avait vraiment regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Le problème, c'était qu'il ne l'avait _pas_ fait. Et ça, peu importait de qui c'était la faute (« La _tienne_ », lui murmurait une petite voix agaçante depuis un recoin obscur de sa tête), il ne pouvait rien y changer. Et à l'heure actuelle, s'il n'en éprouvait pas moins d'affection pour l'ex-Numéro VIII, pour lui, c'etait loin d'être terminé. Il avait écrit une lettre d'adieu, résigné à ne jamais revoir Axel – en tout cas pas dans cette vie-ci. Ce que Sora avait lu était supposé être ses dernières paroles. Etre en paix avec le souvenir d'Axel et le retrouver en chair et en os, reconstruire quelque chose sur les cendres de ce qu'ils avaient partagé... C'étaient deux choses très différentes.

Il fut coupé là dans ses réflexions par la serveuse qui apportait les glaces, et resta coi devant sa coupe.

\- Mais c'est une glace au…, commença Riku, et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, Sora lui écrasa le pied sous la table pour qu'il la boucle. Cette fois, Kairi elle-même en fit autant de l'autre côté, et l'argenté étouffa un cri de protestation. Roxas était toujours en train d'observer sa glace, fasciné, et n'avait rien remarqué.

La _Coupe Destinée_ était balaise, il n'y avait pasd'autre mot. C'était une glace pour deux personnes, sans aucun doute. Elle se constituait de cinq boules de crème glacée jaune pâle disposées dans les branches d'une coupe transparente en forme d'étoile. Au centre de l'étoile se dressait un artistique monticule de crème chantilly dans lequel était fichée une gaufrette en forme de cœur. L'ensemble était parsemé de petits morceaux de fruit jaune, eux aussi en forme d'étoiles. .

\- Oooooookay. Bon, Axel, j'espère que t'as faim parce que là, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi tout seul, bougonna-t-il alors que les autres commençaient à manger.

\- Pas de problème, assura l'intéressé avant de prendre une cuillère de sa glace végétalienne surépicée. Mmmmmmh…

\- C'est bon ? Demanda le blond.

\- Je sais pas si tu vas aimer. C'est poivré.

Roxas prit une cuillère dans la coupe de son vis-à-vis et le regretta aussitôt qu'il l'eut mise en bouche. La glace lui enflamma la langue et les lèvres et il se hâta de prendre un peu de la sienne pour apaiser la brûlure. Il lui fallut quatre ou cinq bouchées avant de pouvoir en percevoir le goût.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, lui dit Axel (qui en était déjà à la moitié de sa coupe, pas du tout gêné par la sauce choco-harissa).

Roxas lui fit la grimace et s'attaqua à la sienne. Tout le monde mangea en silence pendant un moment. Le parfum de la crème glacée et le fruit coupé en petits morceaux qui l'accompagnait lui étaient tout à fait inconnus. C'était sucré, doux, mais pas écœurant. La chair du fruit lui-même était juteuse et tendre, c'était délicieux.

Au bout d'un instant, Axel, qui avait fini sa propre glace, se déplaça et s'assit à côté du blond pour pouvoir manger avec lui sans faire dégouliner de la crème sur toute la table car cela commençait à fondre. Roxas s'écarta naturellement pour lui faire de place, et ils partagèrent la coupe sans rien dire. Ils semblaient très absorbés.

Les trois autres les observaient en silence. Finalement, Riku osa chuchoter à l'oreille de Sora :

\- Pourquoi tu leur dis rien ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même pas un drame, c'est juste une légende urbaine, cette histoire de destins liés, tu vas pas me dire que t'y crois ?

Sora haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas la question, répondit-il sur le même ton. Y a de toute façon rien que le destin pourrait faire de plus pour les lier, ces deux-là, ils sont déjà au maximum.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors c'est un peu tendu en ce moment, du côté de Roxas. Ils ont des trucs à régler entre eux et leur parler de fruit Paopou maintenant, ça mettrait un méga-malaise. J'ai pas envie de ruiner l'ambiance.

Sora pensa, mais n'ajouta pas, qu'il était certain qu'Axel pensait mériter la rancœur de Roxas, qu'il l'acceptait comme une punition, mais qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait continuer de le supporter avec le sourire. Il semblait que régulièrement, l'autre porteur de la Clé se souvenait qu'il était fâché et que du coup, il devait faire la gueule à son meilleur ami. Sora avait l'impression que ça allait en s'intensifiant au lieu de diminuer. Au final, Axel se faisait rembarrer de manière complètement imprévisible, et il encaissait avec un stoïcisme admirable. Il se comportait naturellement, comme si tout allait bien. Alors si pour une fois, ça allait, il valait mieux les laisser en paix. Sora se serait bien éclipsé avec ses deux comparses s'il avait pu être certain qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte. Ça n'aurait pas pu leur faire de mal d'être un peu seuls, mais Roxas semblait tout faire pour éviter que ça se produise.

Quand ils ressortirent de chez le glacier, le brouillard n'était pas retombé, mais de gros nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se mettre à pleuvoir, et comme il commençait à se faire tard, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eu – Riku et Axel d'un côté, Sora et Roxas de l'autre tandis que Kairi restait sur place. Elle avait croisé Selphie et l'attendait pour faire la route avec elle.

Ils se quittèrent devant la boutique, sur la terrasse, et disparurent rapidement dans la brume, sans qu'aucun n'ait conscience du regard doré qui les suivait depuis un recoin d'ombre. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, les yeux disparurent. Un reflet bleuté teinta l'ombre et la brume, puis il n'y eut plus rien.

* * *

_Nothing's wrong just as long  
As you know that some day I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wandering away  
You're the only one who knows that_

Someday, Nickelback

* * *

*Spéciale dédicace au camion de glace qui m'a pourri toute mon enfance avec sa musique insupportable (laquelle musique faisait peur à mon petit frère qui se réveillait en hurlant dès qu'il l'entendait ; on partageait la même chambre.).


	4. 03 - Heartbeat

**Auteur:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

* * *

_I am You and you are Me_

~03 : Heartbeat ~

_Tell me why you did it - Every dream falling apart  
Tell me why you did it - After the promise  
Still aching - Still aching - Oh baby I need your love  
Looking so different - Glaring street light  
Heartbeat, Heartbeat - It keeps on pounding  
Heartbreak, Heartbreak – You tell me goodbye_

Heartbeat, Heartbreak, Shoji Meguro

* * *

Le brouillard avait fini par se dissiper, et l'humeur d'Axel s'était envolée avec lui, du moins en apparence. Il avait décidé de faire une pause dans sa recherche d'emploi jusqu'à la rentrée, histoire de profiter au maximum du temps de vacances qu'il restait au groupe de jeunes. Pour l'heure, il arrivait sur la plage de l'Ile principale - plus petite que l'autre, mais plus animée - les bras chargés de boissons fraîches.

Les canettes glacées avaient brûlé désagréablement la peau nue de son torse lorsqu'il les avait prises, mais maintenant, leur contact était agréablement rafraîchissant. Il ne souffrait pas de la chaleur, jamais - c'était métabolique - mais le soleil semblait vouloir se rattraper pour tout le temps qu'il avait passé caché derrière la brume et les nuages. Quand Sora avait suggéré qu'ils passent leurs derniers jours de vacances sur la plage au lieu de continuer à réviser, il avait reçu des exclamations enthousiastes de toute la bande. À l'exception de Roxas, en fait, qui était devenu pâle sans qu'Axel comprenne pourquoi. Seul, Riku avait eu l'air de savoir quel était son problème et lui avait lancé un regard compréhensif et d'encouragement muet.

Roxas avait refusé, un peu sèchement, d'en parler à Axel quand ce dernier lui avait demandé ce qu'il en était, et il avait accepté la rebuffade avec le sourire, même si ça lui devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Il n'avait pas douté des sentiments de Roxas, au début. D'un côté parce qu'une part de lui avait toujours [_voulu croire_] cru qu'il l'aimait aussi, et de l'autre parce que Sora en avait semblé convaincu. Axel avait pensé qu'il devait savoir quelque chose que lui-même ignorait. L'épitaphe qu'il avait gravée dans la pierre était plus qu'équivoque, après tout. Les premiers jours, l'attitude de Roxas vis-à-vis de lui avait été plutôt encourageante, mais par la suite, ça avait changé et l'ex-Numéro VIII s'était mis à douter. Au fond, à ce moment-là, qu'aurait bien pu savoir Sora qu'il aurait ignoré? Il avait clairement dit qu'il ne s'était jamais aperçu de la présence de Roxas à l'époque où il dormait en lui.

Axel perdait confiance, petit à petit. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé. Peut-être que Sora s'était trompé? Après tout, il n'avait plus dit un mot à ce sujet depuis que Roxas était revenu. Peut-être qu'il s'était aperçu de son erreur? Peut-être, au fond, qu'Axel s'était planté sur toute la ligne, qu'il n'était pas, et ne serait jamais pour Roxas autre chose que l'ami qui lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos... Peut-être qu'il parviendrait un jour à lui pardonner ça, mais peut-être aussi qu'il ne l'aimait pas, au fond, et qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. En tout cas, pas comme Axel l'aimait.

Mais maintenant, il était sur la plage avec les autres, souriant, l'air insouciant, remarqua le jeune homme en descendant vers eux. Il y avait du monde, à cause de la chaleur, et lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, Kairi se leva pour venir l'aider. Roxas la suivit du regard, croisa celui d'Axel puis détourna les yeux, et le roux se prit à se demander si ça valait bien la peine d'avoir récupéré un cœur. À quoi bon ? Pour l'instant, ça ne lui servait qu'à souffrir avec plus d'acuité.

\- Merci, dit-il à la jeune fille quand elle le déchargea d'une partie de son fardeau, poussant un petit cri surpris quand les canettes froides entrèrent en contact avec sa peau.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

Kairi avait ce truc appelé l'intuition féminine, et peut-être même que c'était boosté par ses pouvoirs de Princesse de Cœur, il ne savait pas trop, mais elle _savait_. Contrairement à Sora, elle n'avait pas fait de suppositions, et Axel ne lui avait rien dit mais elle avait tout compris. Elle avait probablement même déjà compris à l'époque où il l'avait enlevée. Elle savait que c'était Roxas qu'il cherchait à retrouver alors, et il ne lui avait pas fallu dix secondes pour assembler les pièces du puzzle. Axel l'avait vu dans ses yeux, et le regard dont elle le couvait maintenant, plein de compassion et de gentillesse, lui mit du baume au cœur autant qu'il l'agaça. Y avait-il quelqu'un dans son entourage, en dehors du principal concerné, qui ignorait ce qu'il éprouvait ? Il s'efforçait pourtant de donner le change et avait l'impression d'y parvenir mais ça ne prenait pas avec elle. Elle était bien trop perspicace pour ça. Sora, lui, semblait décidé à ne plus s'en mêler et ne disait rien, quant à Riku, c'était le genre à s'occuper de ses affaires.

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, répondit-il simplement en continuant de marcher, ses pieds s'enfonçant à chaque pas dans le sable brûlant.

Elle lui sourit, gentiment, et il se surprit à en faire autant. Il aimait bien Kairi, vraiment. C'était le genre de personne qui ne disait pas « comment ça va ? » par politesse. Elle voulait vraiment savoir, écouter, aider si elle pouvait. Sans doute que c'était ça, un cœur de lumière pure. Pour Axel, l'idée était abstraite, mais plus il la fréquentait, plus il avait l'impression de commencer à comprendre. Elle ne lui disait pas que tout irait bien, ni que Roxas finirait par changer d'attitude, parce qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle se contentait de sourire et d'être là, et Axel lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas de ce genre de réconfort vide de sens, il n'en aurait pas compris l'intérêt. Ça ne l'aiderait pas, que des gens qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre lui disent ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

\- Merci, Axel, dit Sora en se levant pour décharger les deux « coursiers » et ranger les cannettes dans la glacière posée à côté de sa serviette.

Kairi reprit place sur la sienne et entreprit de remettre de l'écran total pendant que Riku choisissait une boîte et l'ouvrait avec un « _pssschit !_ ». Sora en fit autant et Axel s'assit en évitant de regarder du côté de Roxas, sûr par avance que son regard serait fixé sur la mer, sur le ciel ou même sur la raquette de jokari que quelqu'un avait abandonnée à quelques pas de l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés. Il savait qu'il regarderait partout sauf vers lui.

\- Ça va, Axel ? Demanda Sora. T'as l'air pensif.

\- Ah, oui, répondit-il, un peu trop précipitamment. J'étais en train de penser à une nana que j'ai croisée.

Il écopa de quelques regards et haussements de sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez ranger les violons, dit-il aussitôt. Je l'ai juste remarquée parce qu'elle ressemblait vachement à Naminé, c'est tout.

\- C'est vrai ? S'intrigua Kairi.

\- Bah oui, de dos quoi… même taille, mêmes cheveux, robe blanche…

Si seulement ils avaient pu l'oublier dix minutes… Axel avait vraiment envie de passer du temps avec eux tous, ces moments « normaux » s'étaient révélés être sa principale source de joie dans cette nouvelle vie. Mais par instants, il était fatigué de faire bonne figure, il aurait voulu pouvoir simplement les écouter discuter et ne pas être obligé de participer. Et puis, ils étaient bien jeunes. Par moments, il se sentait seul parmi eux, et ce sentiment était renforcé par le comportement de Roxas.

\- Qui veut retourner dans l'eau ? Demanda Kairi – qui avait vraiment un redoutable sens du timing – en rebouchant la bouteille d'huile.

\- Moi ! Répondit Sora aussitôt.

\- Sans moi, dit Axel. J'aime toujours pas beaucoup l'eau.

Parfois, Demyx lui manquait, songea-t-il en regardant la mer, mélancolique. La Mélopée Nocturne aurait aimé cet endroit, il en était sûr. Demyx ne partait en mission le cœur léger qu'à Atlantica, et il aurait pu en faire, des choses, avec une telle quantité d'eau à disposition… Il ne regrettait pas l'Organisation, et en ce qui concernait la plupart des défunts membres, il pensait « bon débarras ». Mais il regrettait Demyx.

Il remarqua que Sora, Kairi et Riku partaient vers le bord de l'eau et que Roxas restait assis là, lui tournant le dos, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

Il pouvait voir son échine et ses omoplates se dessiner sous sa peau hâlée, luisante d'ambre solaire, c'était superbe. C'était même fascinant, le creux de ses reins, ses épaules qui se soulevaient régulièrement, lentement, les grains de sable blanc qui s'étaient collés là par endroits, comme du sucre cristal, qui accentuaient son bronzage par contraste, et les mèches de cheveux humides d'eau de mer et de sueur qui collaient à sa nuque. Axel réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ancien partenaire autrement qu'habillé des pieds à la tête. Il lui sembla soudain terriblement humain… et désirable. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus magnifique que ce dos. Il avait envie de le toucher, envie si fort, plus fort que jamais il n'avait éprouvé un besoin. Si fort qu'il ne réalisa que trop tard pour arrêter son geste qu'il tendait la main vers lui, et…

Roxas sursauta quand les doigts d'Axel touchèrent son omoplate, et ce dernier retira sa main aussi vivement que s'il venait de se brûler – même si c'était impossible, il aurait pu jurer que le bout de ses doigts palpitait.

\- Où sont-ils tous passés ? Demanda Roxas comme si de rien n'était.

\- A l'eau, répondit Axel, partagé entre le soulagement de ne pas se manger un nouveau râteau et la douleur face à son indifférence – il ne s'était même pas tourné vers lui pour lui parler.

Roxas acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et pendant un instant, Axel crut qu'il allait rester là, avec lui, mais le blond se leva et partit rejoindre les autres.

Axel le regarda s'éloigner, triste et las. Il le suivit des yeux, vit Sora l'accueillir en fronçant les sourcils, l'air contrarié, et enfin se détourna. Il prit une boîte de soda dans la glacière et s'allongea à même le sable, la tête douloureuse.

Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne se souvenait pas encore comment on faisait. C'était ça, d'avoir le cœur sans le mode d'emploi. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir hâte de réapprendre. S'il avait dû se mettre à pleurer tous ses drames, tous les cadavres dans ses placards et toutes les frustrations accumulées ces dernières années, il n'aurait plus fait que ça. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait retenue des quelques fois où, encore humain et adolescent, il avait vraiment pleuré, c'était que ça s'accompagnait invariablement de migraines épouvantables. Non, mieux valait laisser les vannes fermées, vraiment. Il y avait trop de trucs à l'intérieur, dans sa tête, de choses qu'il avait faites ou pas faites, de regrets et de culpabilité. Mieux valait laisser tout ça là où c'était, dans un coin, et l'oublier derrière le cran d'arrêt de ses yeux.

\- T'as entendu parler du _Midnight Channel_ !? Demanda un mec avec des cheveux châtain clair, apparemment surexcité. Tidus, que Sora avait dit qu'il s'appelait. Roxas n'avait pas retenu le déluge de prénoms qui s'etait abattu sur lui à son arrivée dans la classe mais quelques uns restaient déjà. Sora lui avait parlé de Tidus et de Wakka et il avait déjà vu Selphie de loin.

_Oui, trois fois dans le quart d'heure qui vient de passer_, songea-t-il, un peu agacé.

C'était le jour de la rentrée, un peu avant le début de la première heure. Ils étaient arrivés en avance et on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait que deux sujets de conversation : cette fameuse « chaîne de minuit », et lui-même. Il préférait le premier, au choix, mais il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête d'en entendre parler.

\- Le quoi ? Répondit Sora en marquant un intérêt poli.

Il savait que Tidus lui raconterait l'histoire, de toute façon.

\- Il paraît qui si tu regardes l'écran de la télé à minuit alors qu'il pleut, tu vois ton âme sœur apparaître !

\- Ah bon ? Tu l'as fait, toi ?

\- Ouais, la semaine dernière.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai vu une fille. Jolie, même ! C'est délirant, ce truc ! L'image était pas super nette, mais assez pour me faire une idée.

\- Elle était comment ?

\- Ben…

Tidus fut interrompu dans son récit par l'arrivée du professeur, et tous les élèves gagnèrent leur place, montrant divers degrés d'enthousiasme à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle année scolaire. La jeune femme – une blonde portant des lunettes et vêtue tout en orange - fit un petit discours de bienvenue et d'encouragement, comme chaque année (« C'est toujours le même discours », chuchota Sora à Roxas, qui était assis à côté de lui), puis commença à prendre les présences. Arrivé au tiers de la liste, elle eut une surprise.

\- Hikari, Sora, appela-t-elle.

\- Présent.

Puis elle haussa les sourcils en lisant le nom suivant.

\- Hikari, Roxas ?

Il leva les yeux pour parcourir la classe à sa recherche.

\- Présent, répondit l'intéressé en levant la main, un peu embarrassé de sentir toute l'attention fixée sur lui. Il était le seul nouvel élève de la classe et devinait que les nouvelles têtes devaient être plutôt rares, dans le coin.

\- C'est mon cousin, mademoiselle, intervint Sora avant que le professeur ne se mette à poser des questions. Il vient d'une autre île.

\- Oh, très bien, fit l'enseignante. Bienvenue parmi nous, Roxas.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et prononça un rapide « Merci », pressé qu'on passe à autre chose, et enfin la prof reprit sa liste et continua son petit inventaire. Puis elle embraya avec un cours de math, et l'ancien Numéro XIII n'eut plus guère le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui se disait, concentré qu'il était pour suivre de son mieux.

Il s'avéra qu'ils avaient eu raison de profiter de la plage pendant leurs derniers jours de vacances, car le temps se fit boudeur à nouveau, ce jour-là. Il pleuvait lorsque Roxas et Sora arrivèrent à la maison, rentrant directement après les cours. Mademoiselle Trêpe ne leur avait pas fait la grâce de démarrer l'année doucement : ils avaient tous des devoirs. Roxas n'avait pas vu Axel de la journée et ne le verrait pas, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Ça lui rappelait désagréablement l'époque où, à la Citadelle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher sa chevelure rouge, parfois sans la trouver, et comme il se sentait abandonné dans ces moments-là. Inquiet, aussi, parfois.

Lui et Sora s'attablèrent pour faire leurs devoirs dans la cuisine. Il n'y en avait pas une grande quantité, mais c'était une première pour Roxas, et ça faisait longtemps pour Sora. Cela les occupa jusqu'au dîner.

\- Maman, tu connais la dernière décimale de PI ? Demanda Sora à sa mère qui allait et venait entre la cuisine et la salle à manger.

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question ? Sourit-elle. Non, j'ai appris ça dans une autre vie, mon chéri. J'ai oublié.

Roxas se raidit à ces mots, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer. Finalement, ils débarrassèrent leurs affaires pour mettre la table.

Le second Porteur de Keyblade s'était bien adapté à sa nouvelle famille. Très rapidement, lui et Sora avaient noué une étroite complicité. Il semblait y avoir un lien particulier entre eux, qui faisait qu'ils se comprenaient à demi-mot et qu'ils s'aimaient d'une manière tout à fait imprévisible, plus fort qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu s'en douter. C'était différent de toutes les formes d'affection que Roxas avait pu éprouver par le passé. Plus… _plein_. Il n'avait pas vraiment de mot pour le décrire, c'était spécial. Il supposait que c'était comme d'avoir un frère, c'était impossible de l'expliquer. Il fallait le vivre pour le comprendre. Rosa aussi était très gentille avec lui. Malgré la façon qu'elle avait de le traiter ouvertement comme un membre de la famille – peut-être pas comme un fils mais comme un neveu, un peu comme elle faisait avec Riku – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, par moments, qu'il s'imposait dans cette maison, et qu'il gênait ou finirait forcément par gêner ses occupants. Il luttait contre cette impression, car il _savait_ qu'il avait tort.

Ce soir-là, allongé à côté de Sora, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

L'idée de lui aménager une chambre avec un lit à lui avait tôt vécu. Bien sûr, personne n'avait dit clairement qu'on laissait tomber, mais passés les premiers jours, il en avait été de moins en moins question, jusqu'à ce que le sujet finisse par ne plus être abordé. Leur attachement l'un pour l'autre grandissait chaque jour un peu plus, et Roxas ressentait le besoin impérieux d'être près de Sora. L'inverse était aussi vrai, et l'un comme l'autre, ils ne voulaient pas se séparer. Même pour dormir. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Pas avant un long moment, avant qu'ils aient pu rattraper tout le temps perdu. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un pendant pratiquement toute leur vie, et ils étaient loin d'être prêts à se détacher l'un de l'autre.

La pluie battait les vitres, ils s'étaient couchés plus d'une heure auparavant, mais il était incapable de s'endormir. Axel lui manquait.

Il aurait dû lui parler. Il le savait. Au fond, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il l'évitait. Une part de lui ne voulait pas avoir la réponse à cette question, et il n'arrivait pas à aller au-delà. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quand il croisait son regard, il brûlait de colère, et ça lui faisait mal. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le rejetait, il percevait la douleur dans ses yeux. Ce n'était qu'une ombre fugitive, qu'il cachait de son mieux, et il y arrivait plutôt bien. Axel avait prouvé qu'il était parfaitement capable de mentir et de dissimuler, mais maintenant, il avait un cœur et ça, il ne le maîtrisait pas tout à fait. Pas encore. Pas assez bien pour que Roxas, qui l'avait tant observé pendant son année passée au sein de la Confrérie, ne s'en rende pas compte. Et à chaque fois qu'il percevait cet éclair de souffrance dans ses yeux verts, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui broyait le cœur. Mais il n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa rage, même s'il en avait envie.

Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Les gros chiffres lumineux indiquaient **23:55**.

La pluie continuait de frapper la vitre. Et la maison était parfaitement silencieuse. Et Roxas savait qu'il était inutile de lutter contre sa curiosité, elle était toujours la plus forte. Et si c'était vrai, cette histoire de _Midnight Channel _? Si jeter un œil sur la télévision pouvait lui dire que lui et Axel étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ? Si ça pouvait l'aider à mettre au clair ses sentiments ? Bien sûr, il ne croyait pas vraiment à cette histoire d'âme sœur apparaissant sur l'écran, mais qu'avait-il à perdre à essayer, dans le fond ?

Rien. Absolument rien. Et il n'avait plus que trois minutes.

Roxas quitta le lit puis la chambre en catimini pour gagner le salon. L'horloge lumineuse du four à micro-ondes, dans la cuisine, indiquait **23:58**. Roxas s'assit dans le canapé en face du poste. Plus que deux minutes. Plus qu'une.

Il essaya de compter jusqu'à soixante secondes, s'emmêla les pinceaux vers la moitié et laissa tomber. Il garda les yeux rivé sur les chiffres, anxieux.

**Minuit**.

Et rien ne se passa.

Roxas laissa échapper un soupir excédé et se prit la tête dans les mains. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Que la télé allait lui apporter les réponses à toutes ses questions ? Il se sentit ridicule.

Puis un léger grésillement se répandit dans la pièce. Lentement, il releva la tête, rempli d'appréhension, et regarda l'écran.

Il s'était allumé et une silhouette y apparaissait, un peu cachée par un voile de parasites, un peu floue, mais reconnaissable sans erreur possible. Et c'était la dernière personne qu'il se serait attendu à y voir.

Frêle, avec des cheveux blonds, une robe blanche. Elle parlait et souriait dans la brume de l'écran mais il n'entendait rien, rien que le bruit de la neige. Naminé. Naminé qui n'était plus, Naminé qui était Kairi, Naminé qui _n'était pas_ Axel. Estomaqué, il regarda l'image disparaître – elle n'était restée affichée qu'une minute, il était **00 :01** – et sursauta violemment lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sora derrière lui lâcher une exclamation sidérée.

\- Hallucinant !

Roxas se retourna en lui faisant « Chut ! » et Sora se plaqua une main sur la bouche avant de venir le rejoindre sur le divan.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?! Chuchota-t-il d'une voix choquée.

En fait, songea Roxas, il avait l'air scandalisé.

\- Je sais pas, j'étais juste curieux de voir… et j'ai vu.

Ça, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait en dire.

\- Mais c'est pas possible que ce soit elle, elle a disparu. Définitivement, dit Sora.

\- Moi aussi, à la base, tu te rappelles ?

Sora secoua la tête.

\- C'est pas pareil. Naminé ne peut pas revenir puisque Kairi est là. Axel est redevenu Lea qui n'existait plus, et toi, c'était spécial. Mais Naminé n'avait pas d'existence propre, elle était une partie de Kairi. A moins qu'elle ait perdu son cœur ?

Tout à coup, il semblait horrifié.

\- Mais ne dis pas de bêtises ! Kairi va très bien, le rassura Roxas. Allez, viens on va se recoucher.

Sora le suivit, l'air dans ses petits souliers. Roxas se remit au lit en lui assurant pour la cinquième fois que ce truc, c'était n'importe quoi, que c'était pas fiable et qu'il fallait pas faire attention. Sora finit par se ranger à son avis et ils se roulèrent en boule l'un contre l'autre. Il y avait école le lendemain, et il fallait qu'ils dorment. Roxas pensa que cette fois, il allait peut-être réussir à s'endormir…

\- De toute façon, bailla Sora, on s'en fiche de ce truc. T'as déjà une âme sœur, et c'est pas elle.

… ou pas.

* * *

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
and climb to the roof  
Talk about the future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you_

The One That Gone Away, Katy Perry


	5. 04 - Heartbreak

**Auteur:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

* * *

_I am You and you are Me_

~04 : Heartbreak ~

_I'm a mess inside now  
There's nothing left to fight for  
Nothing to make it right for  
You're in my heart  
I don't believe in anything  
anything if you're not with me  
I don't believe in anything  
anything cause you're not with me_

I don't believe, Cinéma Bizarre

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sora courut à moitié sur le chemin de l'école, pressé d'arriver. Roxas, derrière lui, traînait un peu la patte. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à écouter la respiration paisible et régulière de Sora qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Puis, vers trois heures et demie du matin, le brun avait remué en marmonnant doucement et Roxas l'avait pris dans ses bras. Sora avait emmêlé ses jambes aux siennes et passé un bras lâche autour de son ventre et Roxas avait entouré ses épaules du sien. Le contact et la chaleur de son corps étaient relaxants, et ses cheveux lui caressaient le visage. Le contact physique avec Sora lui procurait toujours cette même sensation de plénitude. Il avait fini par s'endormir, gagné par le sommeil de son double, mais le réveil avait été dur. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Elle est là, dit tout à coup Sora.

Ils venaient de passer la grille et d'entrer dans la cour de l'école. Roxas suivit son regard et découvrit Kairi, qui discutait avec Selphie. Il sourit et lui envoya une bourrade amicale.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Je sais, mais n'empêche, répondit le brun. J'aimerais bien comprendre ce que signifiait ce qu'on a vu. Je veux dire... c'est pas normal. Pourquoi Naminé serait passée à la télé ?

Roxas haussa les épaules.

\- C'était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, au fond. On a pensé à elle tout de suite, mais l'image était mauvaise et on ne voyait même pas nettement son visage.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je trouve quand même ça flippant. On ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas en parler, inutile de lui faire peur pour rien.

Roxas hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Ils allèrent rejoindre les deux jeunes filles qui riaient. Elles les saluèrent avec enthousiasme et Roxas se demanda où elles puisaient une telle énergie de grand matin. Lui, s'il avait pu se coucher par terre, il se serait endormi, il en était sûr. Il écouta la conversation sans y prendre part, trop occupé à essayer de se souvenir quel était le premier cours de la journée. Histoire, peut-être, ou géographie... Même du temps de l'Organisation XIII, Roxas n'avait jamais été du matin.

Ils furent rejoints par Riku qui semblait lui aussi bien dans le cirage. Il les salua, leur transmit le bonjour d'Axel dans un bâillement abyssal et, comme Roxas, se joignit à eux sans se mêler à la discussion jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Les premières heures de cours semblèrent interminables à Roxas qui luttait farouchement contre le sommeil et n'arrivait donc pas à suivre le cours. Le premier quart, c'était géo-géo, et il n'avait retenu qu'une chose, à savoir le nom du prof : Cid Kramer - encore un Cid à fond dans la navigation, sauf qu'il n'était pas question de navigation spaciale avec celui-ci. Pendant la récréation qui suivit, Riku l'emmena sous le préau, laissant Sora et Kairi discuter. Il glissa quelques munnies dans un distributeur, ramassa la canette de soda glacée qui dégringola à grand bruit dans l'habitacle et, avant que Roxas ait compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, la lui colla fermement dans la nuque.

La brûlure du froid fit violemment sursauter Roxas, le réveillant complètement. Il éloigna la boîte métallique en envoyant un coup dans le bras de l'argenté.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! S'exclama-t-il. C'est froid !

\- Je sais. Tu commences à émerger, là ?

Le blond trouva le sourire de Riku un peu agaçant mais il ne se moquait pas de lui, et ça partait d'une bonne intention. Il haussa simplement les épaules. Riku décapsula la canette et la lui offrit. Roxas l'accepta, un peu par réflexe, et fut surpris de constater que la boisson, fraîche et sucrée, lui donnait un coup de fouet. Ils partagèrent le soda en discutant. Roxas avait envie de lui demander des nouvelles d'Axel, mais le simple fait de formuler cette pensée l'énervait alors il s'abstint.

La journée passa plus rapidement après ça, et il parvint sans plus de mal que ça à suivre les cours suivants – histoire puis sciences océaniques. Un intitulé qui l'avait d'abord surpris, puis il avait pensé que c'était normal : ce monde était un archipel, ce qui signifiait que l'eau était omniprésente. Ces leçons étaient dispensées par une « pédago-océanologue à tendances hippies » - _dixit_ Sora, Rinoa Heartilly. Mademoiselle Heartilly aimait la nature et les animaux et Roxas ne savait pas ce que signifiait hippie, mais il supposait que ça voulait dire « écolo ». Et enfin, Français.

À la fin de la journée, lui et Sora retrouvèrent Riku et Kairi devant l'école.

\- Vous voulez faire quelque chose ou vous rentrez tout de suite ? Demanda cette dernière en ramassant son cartable.

Sora regarda sa montre.

\- Il est tôt. Si on allait manger une glace ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Riku.

Ils se mirent en route, bavardant le long du chemin.

\- Monsieur Kinneas a dit qu'il fallait qu'on trouve dix exemples pour la semaine prochaine.

\- Il donne toujours les cours de géométrie ?

\- Ouais. Et il est toujours autant à cheval sur les détails, aussi.

\- Il demande des exemples de quoi ?

\- De « triangles de paysage ». Des jardins vus du ciel, des routes, des branches d'arbres, n'importe quoi. On doit prendre des photos.

\- Rampe plus piquet plus escalier, proposa Sora en montrant du doigt l'entrée de l'établissement vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

\- Tout à fait, répondit Kairi regardant ce qu'il montrait, puis : Oh, regardez. Axel est là. Salut !

Roxas se raidit involontairement en voyant l'ex Numéro VIII, qui sortait justement de chez le glacier. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux, l'air surpris de les trouver là, et s'approcha pour les saluer. Roxas resta un peu en arrière, d'un demi-pas à peine mais c'était suffisant.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Sora, curieux.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit le rouquin. Je passais juste dans le coin. Et vous ? Les cours sont finis ?

\- Oui, on allait se prendre une glace. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Proposa Riku.

Axel risqua un regard en direction de Roxas, mais ce dernier semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de ses lacets et ne s'en aperçut pas. Il n'avait pas desserré les dents. Le maître des flammes sourit aux autres et déclina l'invitation.

\- C'est sympa, mais je crois que je vais rentrer. Merci quand même.

Il les salua à nouveau et s'éloigna, sous les regards peinés des adolescents. Seul Roxas semblait résolu à faire comme si de rien n'était, et il ignora complètement le regard lourd de reproches que lui lança la jeune fille.

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait mal au cœur. Et ça le mettait hors de lui, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour que ça s'arrête.

La semaine s'écoula, et Roxas ne croisa plus Axel. Il était soulagé, mais il lui manquait. Aussi, quand Sora lui dit qu'ils avaient prévu de tous se retrouver chez Riku, il accepta tout de suite de se joindre à eux. Il n'avait pas très envie de voir son ancien partenaire, ces derniers temps, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils se perdent complètement de vue. Il était sûr que ça allait finir par passer, même s'il ne savait pas combien de temps ça prendrait. Il voulait rester présent dans sa vie, en dépit du fait qu'ils ne se parlaient pas.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon de Riku, samedi après-midi, à discuter d'un air maussade. Une nouvelle vague de brouillard s'était abattue sur l'île, son manteau opaque empêchant de voir à deux mètres et les forçant à rester à l'intérieur. Ce genre d'intempéries, vraiment inhabituel à Destiny, avait poussé les gens à prendre des mesures exceptionnelles. Il était déconseillé de sortir si on pouvait l'éviter, surtout quand le soleil commençait à décliner, et la limitation de vitesse en agglomération était passée de soixante kilomètres/heure à trente kilomètres/heures, ce qui faisait râler tous les automobilistes. Ils avaient décidé de partir à la « chasse aux triangles », ce jour-là. Avec ce brouillard, c'était juste impossible.

Axel, qui n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs histoire d'éviter qu'on lui pose des questions embarrassantes, jouait distraitement avec la flamme d'un briquet, l'air morose. Pendant ce temps-là, les autres, assis autour de la table basse, râlaient à qui mieux-mieux lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Etonnés, tous se tournèrent vers le vestibule pour voir entrer trois hommes, dont n'importe qui aurait compris la raison de la présence rien qu'en voyant la couleur de leurs cheveux.

Sora dit : « Salut, les gars ! » et Kairi : « Bonjour. ». Roxas et Axel se turent, puisqu'ils ne les connaissaient pas. Riku se leva pour procéder à de brèves présentations.

\- Roxas, Axel, dit-il aux deux nouveaux venus, je vous présente mes frères, Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj.

Les trois hommes traversèrent le salon. Le grand baraqué aux cheveux courts – Loz ? – gratifia l'assistance d'un « Salut. », avant de disparaître dans le couloir, suivi de près par celui qui semblait être le plus jeune des trois – Kadaj. Celui-ci, pour sa part, se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête et d'un regard aux deux anciens similis. Un regard qui s'attarda une demi-seconde sur Axel, puis il quitta la pièce. Seul celui qui avait de très longs cheveux noués en une natte lâche – Yazoo - s'arrêta pour discuter un peu avec Sora, lui demandant de ses nouvelles.

Un instant à peine s'était écoulé lorsque les deux autres revinrent. Loz fonça droit sur Riku. Ce dernier accusa le choc sans broncher et se retrouva emprisonné dans l'étreinte puissante de son frère, qui le souleva carrément de terre. Puis, celui-ci le relâcha, lui lança un regard vibrant et un peu humide, avant de repartir d'où il était venu.

\- J'en déduis que tu as fait le ménage dans nos chambres, dit simplement Yazoo, alors que tous les autres regardaient Riku d'un air ébahi.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace, répondit l'argenté. Axel habite ici pour le moment, il m'a donné un coup de main.

\- Merci, dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers le rouquin.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- De rien. C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Vous restez longtemps ? Demanda Riku à ses frères.

Kadaj croisa les bras, l'air pensif.

\- Aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Peut-être ? On a pas vraiment décidé.

Riku sourit.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait plaisir de vous voir, répondit-il.

Yazoo, à son tour, disparut un instant dans le couloir. Un moment plus tard, les trois hommes ressortissaient de la maison en les saluant et, cette fois-là, Riku eut l'absolue certitude de voir le regard de Kadaj s'appesantir sur Axel, même si celui-ci ne sembla pas y prêter attention. Il réprima une grimace et lorsque, deux heures plus tard, Roxas, Kairi et Sora s'en allèrent, il se tourna vers le rouquin.

\- Axel, faut que je te parle d'un truc, dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé, intrigué.

\- C'est à propos de mon frangin.

Axel fronça les sourcils.

\- Lequel ?

\- Kadaj. Celui qui a les cheveux mi-longs, ajouta-t-il car Axel semblait légèrement perplexe.

\- Ah, oui. Et quoi ?

Riku soupira.

\- J'ai aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps ils vont rester, cette fois. Tu sais, ils vont et viennent. Ça pourrait être deux semaines comme deux mois ou un an, alors il vaut mieux que je te prévienne. Méfie-toi de lui, d'accord ?

Axel haussa les sourcils, étonné.

\- Riku, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je veux dire, c'est ton frère, non ? Et puis, me méfier de quoi ?

L'argenté s'accouda à ses genoux.

\- C'est vrai, c'est mon frère, et je l'aime. Personnellement, j'ai aucun problème avec lui. Mais dans ses relations avec les autres… Comment te dire ? Bon, écoute, je déteste me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, et tu fais ce que tu veux bien sûr, mais... Kadaj, ce qu'il aime, ce sont les choses belles et inaccessibles, tu vois ? Les défis.

\- Je comprends, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

\- C'est ce que tu es. Beau et inaccessible, je veux dire, si je peux me permettre. Et il y a des chances qu'il essaye de te séduire. J'ai vu comment il te regardait, et crois-moi, je connais je regard. Homme ou femme, ça lui est égal, et ce n'est pas le problème. Je crois… Hé bien, il pourrait gravement nuire à ta relation avec Roxas, acheva l'argenté avec une grimace.

Axel haussa les épaules, l'air abattu.

\- Ça m'est égal, Riku. Je sais toujours ce que je fais, quoi que je fasse, tu comprends ? Et de toute façon…

Il marqua une pause, et Riku attendit patiemment qu'il poursuive.

\- Roxas…, finit-il par soupirer, presque pour lui-même. De toute façon, je doute qu'il reste grand-chose à sauver entre nous. Pour peu qu'il y ait un jour _eu_ quelque chose, ajouta-t-il avec une note d'amertume dans la voix.

Pour la première fois, Riku se demanda ce que Roxas pouvait bien reprocher à Axel. _Chacun porte sa croix_, songea-t-il en regardant l'ex-Simili, _mais lui, on dirait que c'est le poids du monde qui pèse sur ses épaules_. Il ne méritait pas ça, il en était sûr. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour tenter de sauver son meilleur ami. Pas après avoir tout donné, tout sacrifié. Comme lui.

\- Ecoute…, continua-t-il, et Axel releva la tête pour le regarder. Ce qui se passe – ou ne se passe pas – entre toi et Roxas… c'est vous que ça regarde. Mais je tenais quand même à te mettre en garde. Si comme je le pense, Kadaj s'intéresse à toi, il tentera sa chance, ne fut-ce que parce qu'il sent que tu lui résisteras. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est mon frère et je l'aime, mais je sais qu'il est un peu…

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, nerveusement. C'était pour ça qu'il détestait se mêler des affaires des autres. Il fallait faire attention à tout ce qu'on disait, c'était comme avancer les yeux bandés dans un champ de mines. Il soupira.

\- Ne te laisses pas avoir, c'est tout, termina-t-il abruptement. Parce que si tu le laisses faire, il jouera avec toi comme un chat joue avec une souris, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Il te brisera le cœur. Il te l'arrachera, il le hachera menu-menu et il rajoutera du persil.

Comment faire clairement comprendre à Axel ce qu'il voulait lui dire sans passer lui-même pour un malade ? L'ex-Numéro VIII le regardait d'un air perplexe, et il se sentait stupide. Mais il avait assisté à suffisamment de scènes, vu débarquer assez de filles hystériques et de garçons furieux pour en savoir plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais voulu sur les jeux tordus de son frère.

\- Encore une fois, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches, c'est tout.

Il attendit qu'Axel réponde, un peu anxieux – il avait vraiment l'impression de s'être donné en spectacle – et à sa grande surprise, celui-lui fit un drôle de sourire qui réchauffa un peu ses yeux verts.

\- Merci, Riku. C'est gentil de ta part. Je m'en souviendrai.

Il se leva.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda l'argenté.

\- Je vais chercher des draps et une couverture pour le canapé. Puisque tes frères sont rentrés, je vais dormir là en attendant.

\- Combien de temps ? Demanda Riku.

\- Quelques semaines. Un mois, maximum, j'espère.

Riku acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire pour le réconforter. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il choisisse, cela sonnerait faux. Axel était sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsqu'il trouva.

\- Axel ?

L'autre s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, moitié dehors, moitié dedans, sans se retourner.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis content que tu sois revenu. Vraiment.

Il entendit le petit rire sec qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Axel avant que celui-ci lui réponde.

\- C'est sympa, Riku.

Mais l'argenté entendit : _C'est sympa, même si je préfèrerais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui me le dise. _

\- Mais tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi. C'est pas la peine.

Riku le laissa partir sans le retenir, cette fois, et Axel laissa derrière lui une ambiance si cafardeuse qu'il alluma la télé, espérant que le bruit meublerait un peu ce silence glacial.

Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

Peu à peu, Axel s'éloignait du groupe. Ça ne le rendait pas plus joyeux, mais l'éloignement était plus tolérable que l'attitude de Roxas. Il l'ignorait toujours, refusant même de croiser son regard. Il y avait un temps fou, lui semblait-il, qu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses en étaient arrivées là. On aurait dit que ça n'arrêtait pas d'empirer et ça le rendait marteau. Il aurait voulu qu'ils en discutent, quitte à l'obliger à lui parler, quitte à ce qu'ils s'engueulent ou à ce qu'ils se battent, il s'en fichait. C'était son silence qui avait créé cette fracture entre eux, et il s'était juré que ça ne se reproduirait jamais, mais l'empêcher semblait impossible. Roxas évitait avec soin de ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui, même un instant, l'empêchant ainsi d'engager la conversation sans se prendre un vent monumental. Il avait envie de lui mettre des baffes, de le prendre dans ses bras, de se jeter à ses genoux pour implorer son pardon.

Il se rappelait le jour de leur arrivée à Destiny, et comme l'avenir lui avait paru radieux, alors, simplement parce que Roxas était à ses côtés. Il se rappelait avec une émotion douloureuse les quelques heures de voyage en vaisseau GUMMI, quand il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Roxas et que celui-ci s'était naturellement laissé aller contre lui. Tout lui avait semblé si simple, à ce moment-là. Il avait dit à Roxas qu'il voulait rester avec lui, qu'il renonçait à redevenir l'humain qu'il avait été pour lui, et ça avait eu l'air de lui faire plaisir. Il était préoccupé, et aussi timide qu'à son habitude, mais il ne l'avait pas rejeté. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Oui, il se rappelait son arrivée à Destiny, et combien l'avenir lui avait paru radieux, ce jour-là. Maintenant, il avait tellement le cafard qu'il s'attendait presque à se voir pousser des antennes. Il était démoralisé, découragé, triste. Et ce fichu brouillard !

Il soupira en regardant le fouillis répandu dans le meuble et sur quelques étagères. Avait-on idées d'avoir autant de CDs ? Et pour les laisser ramasser la poussière comme ça, en plus... Il en ramassa un et l'ouvrit. Le boîtier était celui d'un album de jazz, mais dedans, il y avait un disque de musique classique. Il regarda le titre du CD et se mit en quête du boîtier d'origine. Quand il le trouva, il découvrit à l'intérieur une compilation de chants de Noël. Mi-amusé, mi-blasé, il se lança dans le jeu de piste.

Il avait poliment décliné l'invitation de Kairi à se joindre à eux, une fois de plus. Il voyait dans le regard du groupe d'adolescents (à l'exception de Roxas, bien sûr, puisqu'il n'avait plus croisé son regard depuis quoi ?, un siècle ?) qu'il commençait à leur faire de la peine, et ça l'énervait. Il savait qu'il aurait risqué d'être désagréable, alors il préférait rester seul. Ce n'était pas agréable. C'était même carrément déprimant, en fait. Mais ça faisait moins mal que d'encaisser le rejet de Roxas. Il ne le regardait pas, ne le saluait pas, l'évitait d'une manière qui, à chaque fois, le blessait presque _physiquement_. Il ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal s'il lui avait enfoncé un couteau entre les côtes avant de faire tourner la lame.

Il se demanda, en rangeant un énième CD (il y en avait dans tous les coins du salon, c'était ahurissant), s'il pourrait tout simplement renoncer à Roxas. Rien que l'idée était douloureuse et révoltante elle mettait son cœur au supplice, mais il se força quand même à y réfléchir. Il trouva de bonnes raisons de le faire. D'abord une, puis deux, puis une pléthore. Il avait trahi la confiance de son ami, il était légitime qu'il lui en veuille. Si Roxas voulait mettre un terme à leur amitié, c'était son droit. Et lui, par amitié envers lui, par loyauté (mieux valait tard que jamais), par _amour _ pour lui, il devrait respecter son choix. La non-vie avait été dure avec eux, mais on leur avait offert cette chance exceptionnelle : une vraie existence, un nouveau départ. Il ne devait pas gâcher ce cadeau en passant son temps à errer comme une âme en peine, ni rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà sûrement pour Roxas. Il devait s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement, à sa nouvelle famille, à l'école, à la _vie_. Axel, de son côté, aurait dû en faire de même plutôt que de rester planté là à regarder les autres vivre en se lamentant.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que c'était la chose à faire. Peut-être qu'avec les années, Roxas finirait par lui pardonner et qu'ils redeviendraient amis. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Il devait renoncer, il le pensait, mais malgré toutes les bonnes raisons qu'il aurait eu de le faire, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Son cœur protestait violemment, douloureusement. S'il devait renoncer à Roxas, autant se l'arracher tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas de cette chance, de cette nouvelle vie. Pas sans lui.

Il finit par ne lui rester qu'un boîtier. Celui-ci non plus, ne contenait pas le bon disque, mais il ne trouvait pas d'où il venait, et il ne voyait pas non plus le CD qui aurait dû se trouver à sa place. Il était sur le point de renoncer quand il eut une idée. Il pressa le bouton « EJECT » du lecteur de Compact Disc et le petit tiroir s'ouvrit avec un petit « clac ». Il contenait bien le disque qui aurait dû se trouver dans le boîtier et il l'y rangea, mais ça ne réglait pas le problème de l'ultime galette. Ça lui rappelait un peu certaines des missions qu'il avait effectuées pour l'Organisation XIII. Il avait eu à résoudre des dizaines de petits casse-tête dans ce genre, mais pour le coup, il était coincé. Soit le boîtier dans lequel ce CD aurait dû être rangé avait été jeté, soit il traînait quelque part dans la maison et il n'était pas chez lui. Hors de question de fouiller.

Finalement, il rangea le CD dans le petit tiroir de la chaine hi-fi. La chanson se lança toute seule et il la laissa tourner pendant qu'il rangeait tout dans le meuble. Puis il la réécouta quand il eut terminé. Il trouva le bouton « REPEAT ». Il n'y avait qu'un seul morceau et il le repassa encore et encore, assis sur le canapé, troublé par le texte.

Il était toujours assis dans le salon, chantant à moitié les paroles qu'il connaissait déjà presque par cœur quand Riku rentra. Ce dernier resta bouche bée en entrant dans le salon. Axel le regarda avec un demi-sourire amusé.

\- Mes parents te disent merci pour ça, même s'ils le savent pas, finit par lâcher l'argenté, et Axel rit un peu.

\- Je m'ennuyais, répondit-il simplement. Par contre, je n'ai pas retrouvé le boîtier de celui qui passe.

Le morceau se termina et repartit de plus belle. Riku s'approcha de la chaîne et remarqua que la diode « REPEAT » était allumée.

\- Il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il.

Axel se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse, peu désireux de s'attarder sur la raison pour laquelle ce morceau lui tapait dans l'oreille. L'argenté disparut dans le couloir et revint un instant plus tard avec une pochette carrée cartonnée qu'il lui tendit. L'ex-Simili l'accepta et lut le titre. « _Behind blue eyes_ ».

\- Garde-le, offrit Riku avec un sourire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il est à moi, je te le donne. Je crois que j'en ai une copie quelque part.

Axel se fendit d'un vrai, grand sourire – le premier depuis longtemps.

\- Merci.

Il ne se rappelait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'on lui avait offert quelque chose. En dehors, bien entendu, du bâtonnet gagnant que lui avait laissé Roxas avant de partir. Ce bâtonnet, il l'avait gardé jusqu'à la fin. Il l'avait en poche quand il s'était « tué » pour frayer un chemin à Sora. Il regrettait de ne plus l'avoir. C'aurait été une preuve concrète de tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Roxas.

Finalement, il était plutôt content d'être « condamné » à ne jamais revoir la Cité du Crépuscule. Il y avait trop de souvenirs. Tout ça aurait sans doute été encore plus douloureux, là-bas...

* * *

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows what it's like  
To be hated, to be fated  
To telling only lies  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry, and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies_

Limp Bizkit, Behind Blue Eyes


	6. 05 - Charnière

**Auteur:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

* * *

_I__ am You and you are Me_

~05 : Charnière~

_L'équilibre est fragile  
Quand on navigue entre les rives  
Je commence, tu termines  
L'orage nous tient  
Immobiles_

L'équilibre, Kyo

* * *

_Les sensations sont tout à la fois étranges et familières. Il entend le chant, la musique, le ronronnement du moteur. Quand il ouvre les yeux, tout est bleu. Il est à nouveau assis dans la mystérieuse voiture qui file sans fin dans le brouillard, vers une destination inconnue._

_En face de lui se trouvent le vieil homme au long nez crochu et la belle jeune femme aux yeux jaunes et aux cheveux blancs comme la neige. Igor et Margareth le regardent, l'air impassible, et pourtant…_

_\- Bienvenue dans la _Velvet Room_, l'accueille le petit homme au crâne luisant. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite… _

_Il fait un petit signe de la main à son assistante qui ouvre le gros livre relié posé sur ses genoux._

_\- Ça ne fait rien, dit l'homme en prenant la carte que lui tend la jeune femme. Il y a beaucoup de perturbations dans l'ordre naturel des choses, ces derniers temps. Pour une raison que j'ignore, l'avenir est devenu très imprévisible. C'est le lot de tous. Je peine à y voir clair, mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse__ pour le moment__, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ne sait même pas s'il est censé répondre et de toute façon, il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas de bouche, pas de voix. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait là._

_Igor a posé la carte face retournée sur la table. Il étend ses mains gantées de blanc au-dessus et presqu'aussitôt, de fins traits lumineux se dessinent tout autour, formant une étoile à cinq branches enfermée dans un cercle chargé de signes cabalistiques. Puis il lève les mains et le pentagramme, ainsi que la carte en son centre, s'élèvent dans les airs et se suspendent à __mi-chemin du plafond._

_Aussi peu étonné par ce prodige que par tout le reste, le visiteur attend que l'homme parle. Il observe la carte. C'est la même que celle qu'il lui a montrée la première fois qu'il est venu ici. En noir, un cœur au-dessus d'un arbre dont les branches, tout en le soutenant, se divisent et s'étendent de chaque côté comme deux routes issues d'une seule. A gauche, sur un fond pourpre, la silhouette noire d'un homme et à droite, sur un fond rose, celle d'une femme._

_\- Une arcane bien lourde à porter. Tu pourrais créer de grands changements, et puisque tu es mêlé à toutes les fluctuations qui troublent le cours des évènements, cela se produira sans doute. Je sais que les épreuves s'enchaînent les une après les autres, de plus en plus ardues._

_Là, il comprend. Il pense que c'est vrai, que sa vie n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir. Mais, en même temps, ça n'a jamais été le cas. Il doit traîner un mauvais karma._

_\- D'autres épreuves t'attendent encore, poursuit Igor, le regard toujours fixé sur le pentagramme qui tourne en scintillant. (Le visiteur se demande comment il fait pour déchiffrer ce charabia de symboles.) Et les plus importantes, les plus difficiles sont devant toi. Mais n'aies crainte, tu ne seras pas seul, et tu possèdes un grand pouvoir. _

_Les lignes lumineuses commencent à s'estomper, lentement, et la carte se met à tourner sur elle-même, à l'horizontale, révélant tour à tour son dos et sa face. Igor l'attrape entre le pouce et l'index et le pentagramme se dissout complètement. Il rend la carte à Margareth qui la remet à sa place dans son livre, en silence._

_\- Bientôt, déclare encore Igor. Je ne peux le voir avec précision tant le Destin est perturbé, mais de ceci, je suis sûr : ça va bientôt commencer. _

_Il aimerait savoir de quoi il parle. Il voudrait savoir s'il rêve ou si c'est réel, il sait qu'il ne se souviendra plus de rien quand il se réveillera, parce que c'était déjà le cas la dernière fois._

_\- Le moment est venu de partir, dit Igor. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, adieu. _

_Lentement, tout s'assombrit autour de lui. C'est comme s'il fermait des paupières à moitié opaques les unes après les autres, incapable de s'en empêcher. Progressivement, Igor et Margaret disparaissent et, encore une fois, viennent les visions. _

_Elles sont rapides, fulgurantes, _réelles_. _

_Il sent des lèvres pressées contre les siennes, il sent son cœur qui bat__. Il sent le contact dur et froid d'une arme – sa poignée est entre eux mais ce n'est rien. Ça fait partie du jeu. Ils sont assassins, ivres d'amour et de sang, et rien ne compte que leur folie commune. Ils tueraient le monde entier l'un pour l'autre, ou juste pour s'amuser. La mort n'est qu'une farce qu'ils jouent._

_Il voit le garçon habillé tout en noir qui s'éloigne de lui et il ressent la douleur de l'abandon. _

_Il __attend et rien ne vient. Il rêve, il aime et pleure. Il refuse de se résigner à vivre sans lui et se lance dans une entreprise délirante. Il voit une machine qui ressemble aux capsules de sommeil cachées sous le Manoir de la Cité du Crépuscule. Il sait qu'à l'intérieur de la fleur blanche trouve ce qu'il a espéré toute sa vie._

_Quelqu'un lui dit : « Je t'aime. », puis une autre voix : «Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'aime, et je sais pas depuis quand… ». Son cœur est coupé en deux. _

_Il entend des pneus qui crissent, il entend quelqu'un qui hurle son nom, puis__ vient __la douleu__r qui__ le broie tout entier. Et comme ce jour-là, il se sent projeté dans les airs. _

_Il vole, puis tout s'arrête enfin. _

Le brouillard persista durant toute une semaine, plongeant Destiny dans une ambiance opaque et déprimante qui jouait sur l'humeur de tous ses habitants. Bloqués à l'intérieur, chez eux ou à l'école, Sora, Roxas, Riku et Kairi se sentaient tous fatigués sans réelle raison, et il en allait de même pour le reste des gens. Aussi, lorsque la brume se dissipa enfin, ils décidèrent d'aller manger une glace pour fêter ça.

Cette habitude qu'ils prenaient d'aller manger des glaces pendant leur temps libre rappelait souvent à Roxas les moments passés au sommet du clocher à la Cité du Crépuscule. Sauf que _Lanni _ne servait pas de glaces à l'eau de mer, bien sûr.

-Vous avez eu litté, ce matin ? Demanda Kairi à Roxas, tandis qu'ils étaient sur le chemin.

\- Oui, répondit celui-ci.

\- Avec Valentine ?

\- C'est ça.

Riku et Sora discutaient entre eux devant et ne prenaient pas part à leur conversation.

\- Il vous a déjà donné un livre ?

Roxas hocha la tête.

\- _Dracula._

\- Oh, chouette ! C'est le même programme que celui de l'année dernière, alors. Vous allez vous amuser !

Roxas n'en doutait pas : en guise d'introduction, le prof – qui avait lui-même, à son avis, des allures de vampire moderne, avec sa peau blanche, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux rouges – leur avait lu à voix haute la lettre de Dracula à Jonathan Harker, accent Transylvanien à l'appui. Il avait ri pour la première fois depuis des jours.

\- C'est la littérature fantastique, poursuivait la jeune fille. Vous allez avoir droit au film, puis à _Sleepy hollow_ – la _Légende du cavalier sans tête - _et au _Petit Guide à l'Usage des Amateurs de Vampires_, plus les nouvelles et _Falkenfeltz_.

\- Tu l'as eu l'année dernière, toi ? Demanda Roxas, étonné de voir qu'elle savait tout ça tout par cœur.

\- Oui. Franchement, c'était génial. C'est marrant, le prof a toujours l'air d'être sur le point de se tirer une balle dans la tête ou de croquer une pilule de cyanure, mais ses cours sont super.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait derrière le comptoir ? S'exclama soudain Sora en s'arrêtant, forçant les autres à faire de même.

Roxas et Kairi suivirent son regard. A travers la vitrine, ils découvrirent Axel. Il portait un tablier blanc et, une coupe dans chaque main, refermait un frigo d'un coup de hanche avant d'aller déposer les glaces devant des clients assis en salle.

\- Il travaille là, répondit Riku.

\- Oh, depuis quand ? S'étonna Kairi, qui n'était pas au courant et qui, vu la surprise de Sora, n'était pas la seule.

\- Cinq jours.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Dit Sora en souriant largement. J'avais peur qu'il se décourage…

\- Il va partir de chez toi, alors ? Demanda Kairi.

\- Il va me manquer un peu, répondit Riku. On s'entend bien.

\- On continuera de tous se voir, t'inquiète pas, le consola Sora et passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Vous venez ? On va le féliciter.

Ils se remirent en route, mais ne firent que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Sora se retourna.

\- Roxas, tu viens ?

Le blond n'avait apparemment pas écouté un mot de leur conversation. Planté là où ils s'étaient arrêtés un instant plus tôt, il avait toujours le regard fixé droit devant lui mais, en le suivant, les autres remarquèrent que ce n'était pas Axel qu'il regardait.

\- Kadaj ? Se demanda Kairi à voix haute. Mais je croyais qu'il n'aimait pas les trucs sucrés…, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Riku. Tu nous as toujours dit qu'il ne mangeait même pas de gâteau aux anniversaires et que toi et les autres vous étiez ravis de manger sa part.

\- Quelle mémoire, Kairi ! S'esclaffa Sora.

L'argenté hocha la tête, renfrogné.

Son frère était assis au bar, en face d'Axel qui essuyait des verres. Il lui parlait en souriant, et il voyait d'où il était ses mains qui bougeaient au gré de ce qu'il disait, de cette façon un peu hypnotisante qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec les gens qu'il voulait charmer. Il flirtait. L'ex-Numéro VIII l'écoutait avec un intérêt visiblement très modéré, mais il ne le rembarrait pas non plus. Légèrement anxieux, l'argenté se tourna vers Roxas et grimaça.

Le garçon, toujours immobile, avait l'air blessé et furieux. Il était pâle, et ses poings serrés tremblaient à ses côtés.

Finalement, il se détourna, fit volte-face et s'en alla d'un pas vif, sans dire un mot. Riku soupira et Kairi voulut le rattraper, mais Sora la retint.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille, contrariée. Je veux aller lui parler.

Sora secoua la tête.

\- Laisse-le. C'est bon pour ce qu'il a.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Riku, surpris.

Il savait à quel point Sora aimait son nouveau « frère » et était étonné de l'entendre parler de lui comme ça. Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être que ça le fera réagir, de se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas seul sur terre.

Kairi baissa la tête, le regard attristé, et Sora la lâcha.

\- C'est idiot, dit-elle doucement. Moi, je pense qu'Axel l'attendra toute sa vie.

Sora lui coula un regard rusé.

\- Moi aussi. Mais ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, pas vrai ? Je m'inquiète bien plus pour Axel que pour lui.

Là-dessus, Riku était bien d'accord, même si, apparemment, ses amis en savaient plus que lui sur la situation. Mais lui et Kairi emboîtèrent le pas de Sora quand celui-ci repartit vers le glacier, tournant le dos à Roxas qui s'éloignait, presque en courant.

_Pourquoi il ne l'a pas rembarré ?_

Il courait sans regarder où il allait. Il ne voyait que l'image, imprimée dans sa rétine, de ce type qui se penchait vers Axel, le sourire aux lèvres, qui lui parlait comme s'ils se connaissaient bien. Accoudé au comptoir, il lui parlait et il se tenait plus près de lui que Roxas ne l'avait fait depuis des semaines.

_Beaucoup trop près. Pourquoi ne lui demandait-il pas de reculer ? D'arrêter de lui parler comme ça en lui souriant, comme s'ils étaient proches ? Comme s'ils partageaient quelque chose ? _

Les réponses fusèrent soudain dans sa tête, surgissant de partout à la fois, filant dans tous les sens, déchirant le silence naturel de son esprit .

_C'est un comble de t'entendre penser ça alors que c'est toi qui le rejette._

_Faut pas pousser, il n'avait pas l'air de l'encourager non plus._

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'oses pas laisser les gens t'approcher que c'est le cas de tout le monde._

_Tu devrais t'en moquer, tu te rappelles ?_

_Tu te fais des films. Il n'était pas si près que ça._

_Même s'il lui avait souri en retour, tu t'imagines que tu aurais quelque chose à dire ?_

_Tu lui en veux parce que ce pauvre type était assis près de lui et lui parlait, mais c'est toi qui as arrêté de le faire, toi qui l'as rejeté._

_Il fait ce qu'il veut, après tout, pas vrai ?_

_C'est _ta _faute._

_Et peut-être qu'il a fini par en avoir marre de toi._

_Il pourrait te remplacer._

\- NON ! Axel n'aime que moi !

Il s'arrêta soudain, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Il avait parlé à voix haute. Il resta debout un instant à regarder autour de lui, pas tout à fait sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Un coup de vent lui glaça le visage, le faisant frissonner. Il toucha ses joues du bout des doigts et réalisa qu'il pleurait. Le cœur douloureux et la tête en vrac, il pressa ses poings serrés contre ses yeux, les frotta vigoureusement puis se redressa, l'air en colère – sa manière à lui de réagir quand il devait faire face au trouble. Il regarda autour de lui pour tenter de se repérer. Heureusement que ce fichu brouillard avait fini par se lever...

La rue était déserte, et il avait de surcroît la très désagréable impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Il secoua la tête, se forçant à se reprendre. L'endroit ne lui disait rien, alors il regarda vers le haut, ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir par dessus les toits, à la recherche d'un point de repère. Il lui fallut trois tours et demi pour repérer un bout d'immeuble qu'il reconnut comme celui du coin de sa rue – heureusement, il n'était pas très loin. Furieux contre tout (y compris - surtout – lui-même), il se remit en route d'un pas décidé, balayant mentalement le sentiment de malaise qui l'oppressait.

Non loin de là, la silhouette qui l'avait observé, à demi-tapie derrière le coin d'une maison, disparut dans un reflet bleuté.

Lorsque Roxas rentra, la mère de Sora était là et le regarda traverser le salon avec étonnement.

\- Tu es seul ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il s'arrêta, à mi-chemin de l'escalier, et la dévisagea d'un air perplexe avant de comprendre pourquoi elle disait ça.

\- Ah, euh, oui. Sora est avec Riku et Kairi, ils sont allés manger une glace.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je n'avais pas envie de glace.

Rosa pencha la tête sur le côté, hésitante.

\- Roxas, tu... Tu as une mine épouvantable. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il regretta que son état d'esprit du moment ne lui permette pas d'apprécier réellement cette attention, cette preuve que la mère de celui qui était devenu un frère pour lui ne le considérait pas comme un intrus. Son inquiétude semblait si sincère ! Mais Roxas se contenta de se composer l'expression la plus rassurante de son répertoire et de répondre :

\- Non, tout va bien. J'ai juste mal dormi, la nuit dernière, et je suis fatigué.

\- Oh, répondit la jeune femme, l'air légèrement dubitative. D'accord. Tu devrais te reposer. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un peu.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur la tête. Il crut qu'elle allait lui ébouriffer les cheveux [_comme Axel-Axel-Axel_] mais elle se contenta d'une caresse et d'un sourire réconfortant.

\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

La gorge serrée, il fit « oui » de la tête et partit vers la chambre, la démarche raide, et il alla s'affaler sur le lit. Son cœur battait trop fort, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et il avait le vertige.

Il attrapa l'oreiller de Sora et enfouit son visage dedans avant d'inspirer à pleins poumons. Son odeur était bien présente et le calma un peu. Il se recroquevilla, les bras crispés autour du polochon, et ne bougea plus.

\- Une glace au quoi ? Dit Axel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Au fruit Paopou, répéta Sora.

\- Et alors quoi ?

\- Et alors, la légende dit que... Enfin, tu peux pas travailler ici si tu sais pas ça ! S'exclama Sora, hilare.

\- Les fruits Paopou, ce sont les étoiles jaunes qui poussent sur les arbres de la plage, expliqua Kairi. La légende dit que si deux personnes partagent un fruit Paopou, leurs destins seront liés à jamais.

Axel se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle la _Coupe Destinée.._. Ah, d'ailleurs, vous voulez quoi ?

\- Une _Voie Lactée_, répondit Kairi.

\- Un _Croustirock_, demanda Sora.

\- Et un _Citron Vitaminé _ pour moi, ajouta Riku en s'asseyant.

\- Bah t'es tout seul ? Et Kadaj ? Demanda Sora, en regardant à l'extérieur.

\- Il a dit qu'il rentrait, répondit posément l'argenté.

Axel sortit l'esquimau aux noisettes de Sora et enclencha la machine à Barbapapa avant de le lui donner.

\- Merci, dit le brun en mordant dedans.

\- Ah ! Mais ça te fait pas mal aux dents ? S'exclama Kairi en frissonnant.

\- Nan.

Axel posa les extrémités d'un bâtonnet fourchu contre la paroi de la cuve en métal tout en ajoutant le colorant et les parfums jusqu'à obtenir les trois nuages colorés recherchés. Il ajouta des étoiles meringuées bleues, et un tout petit avion en sucre au sommet de chaque avant de tendre sa _Voie Lactée _à Kairi qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Incroyable ! On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie ! Dit-elle en inspectant la friandise sous tous les angles. Oh, c'est trop beau pour être mangé !

Axel sourit, un peu gêné. Il coupa un citron en deux et commença à évider une des deux moitiés.

\- Mais je les fais justement pour qu'on les mange, Kairi. Je pourrais t'en faire tous les jours.

La jeune fille sourit et mordit dans un des délicats nuages de sucre glacé.

\- Mmmmmmmmmh, dit-elle. Je peux mourir heureuse, maintenant...

Sora éclata de rire, mais Riku s'accouda au comptoir derrière lequel Axel, qui avait fini de vider l'agrume découpé, s'employait à remplir ce dernier de sorbet en formant un cône régulier.

\- Elle a raison, tu fais vraiment ça super bien.

\- Le métier rentre vite, admit l'ex-Simili en ajoutant sur la glace quelques lignes de coulis jaune.

Il découpa dans le demi-citron restant une rondelle qu'il planta sur un côté de la glace et ajouta, sur l'autre, deux petits éclairs en bonbon vert.

\- J'aime bien ça, dit-il en tendant sa glace à Riku. Tiens, une cuillère. Les gens viennent ici commander quelque chose que je leur donne, et ils sont toujours ravis. J'avais jamais vu autant de sourires sur une journée. Et puis, c'est vraiment agréable à faire. Comme l'a dit Kairi, chacune de ces glaces est comme une petite œuvre d'art. Et comme on peut en faire tant qu'on veut, on peut les manger. C'est encore mieux.

\- Comme c'est normal, remarqua Sora, soudain sérieux.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Kairi.

\- Hé bien... Nous tous, de retour au lycée. Axel qui travaille. La vie qui a repris son cours _normal_, comme ça, comme si rien ne s'était passé... Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout ça.

\- Ça vous manque, des fois ? Demanda Kairi aux trois garçons. Toutes ces aventures ?

\- Non, répondit Riku, catégorique. Dès le premier jour de mon « aventure », je n'ai rêvé que d'une chose : revenir ici, et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Sora lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- On ne peut pas dire que tes voyages aient été plaisants.

L'argenté haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais. On récolte ce qu'on sème. Mais toi... Tu as rencontré des gens, tu t'es aussi amusé.

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- C'est vrai. Donald et Dingo... Ils sont devenus de vrais amis. J'aurais laissé ma vie entre leurs mains en toute confiance, on a affronté tant de dangers ensemble... Quand je me dis que je ne les reverrai peut-être plus... je suis triste.

Kairi lui sourit.

\- On est là, nous ! Gros bébé ! Hé, tu vas pas pleurer, dis ?

\- Et toi, Axel ? Demanda Sora, dans une tentative cousue de fil blanc de détourner l'attention de sa personne.

Le roux haussa les épaules, l'air embarrassé, tout en enveloppant la moitié de citron dans une feuille de cellophane.

\- Vu que durant mes « aventures », Kairi, je t'ai enlevée et séquestrée, Sora, je t'ai manipulé et j'ai voulu te tuer et, Riku, je t'aurais encore plus volontiers tué parce que tu te mettais en travers de mon chemin, non, je ne regrette pas grand-chose.

Riku se demanda soudain si Axel savait que c'était lui qui avait amené Roxas à DiZ, après avoir utilisé le pouvoir des Ténèbres pour le vaincre. Kairi balaya les objections du rouquin d'un revers de main désinvolte.

\- Oui, mais avant, insista-elle. Avant ça ?

Axel baissa la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait, et Riku regretta qu'elle ne se soit pas tue. D'eux tous, Axel était certainement celui qui avait le plus de regrets.

\- Vous deviez pas rentrer pour sept heures, vous deux ? Demanda-t-il.

Kairi se désintéressa d'Axel pour regarder sa montre et sursauta.

\- Sora ! S'écria-t-elle. Il est moins cinq !

\- Aïe, fit le brun. Ma mère va pas être contente.

\- Ni la mienne ! Viens ! Oh et puis lâche ce bâtonnet, ça fait cinq minutes que t'as fini toute la glace !

\- Ça va, ça va ! J'arrive ! Pas la peine de me tirer, non plus ! Salut les mecs ! Aïe, Kairi !

Axel les regarda passer la porte, Kairi traînant littéralement Sora derrière elle. Après quelques pas, il cessa de se débattre et se mit à courir. Ils disparurent rapidement.

\- Magnifique manœuvre de diversion, remarqua Axel, sincèrement admiratif. Impressionnant, vraiment. Je te remercie.

\- A ton service, répondit Riku qui grattait l'intérieur du fruit avec la cuillère, l'air un peu distrait.

Il se la fourra dans le bec avant de la reposer, à côté de la pelure vide.

\- Délicieux. Ils sont adorables, mais...

Il sourit.

\- Ce sont des innocents, ajouta-t-il. Surtout Kairi. Elle croit que tout est toujours utile à quelque chose, elle voit du positif partout. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent ce que ça fait d'avoir _vraiment _envie d'oublier, de pouvoir laisser une partie de ta vie derrière toi. D'avoir honte de ton passé.

Axel débarrassa le comptoir et enclencha le lave-vaisselle. Excepté lui et Riku, la salle était vide.

\- Je peux pas dire que j'ai envie de tout oublier, dit Axel. C'est vrai, j'ai fait des tas de trucs dont je suis tout sauf fier. Des trucs que je referais pas, si je pouvais repartir de zéro. Mais... j'ai rencontré des gens, j'ai vécu de bons moments. Il y avait du positif. Pas des masses, mais quand même et les choix que j'ai fait... Les décisions que j'ai prises ont tout détruit. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu aider Sora, quitte à me tuer s'il le fallait.

Il éteignit la machine à Barbapapa qui tournait à vide.

\- Je n'avais plus de raison de me battre. Je n'avais plus rien.

Riku sentit son cœur se serrer et se demanda si Roxas savait ce qu'il représentait pour Axel. Il se demanda s'il survivrait, lui, dans un monde où Sora ne lui adresserait plus la parole, dans lequel il lui aurait reproché ses erreurs passées au lieu de les lui pardonner. Roxas était le meilleur ami d'Axel, il s'était battu pour lui, et quand il avait renoncé à le sauver, il avait renoncé à vivre. Regrettait-il son existence passée ? Riku était certain que oui, mais probablement pas pour les raisonsque Kairi imaginait. Il avait mis fin à sa vie parce que son échec lui avait fait perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Et là... ça recommençait. Il était désolé pour lui.

\- T'as dit quoi à ton frère pour le faire décamper comme ça ? Demanda Axel pour changer de sujet.

Quand les adolescents étaient entrés, Riku avait entrainé Kadaj à l'extérieur. Il était revenu seul.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Que tu étais mon ami et que j'avais envie que tu le restes. Je l'ai donc prié d'aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je mette les choses au clair. S'il s'obstine, il pourra pas dire que je ne l'ai pas prévenu.

Axel haussa les sourcils et rougit un peu, à la fois stupéfait d'entendre Riku parler comme ça et touché par ce qu'il disait. On l'aurait dit prêt à refaire le portait de son frère ainé pour défendre son honneur. Il se gratta la nuque.

\- C'est vrai qu'il m'a fait un grand numéro de charme, avoua-t-il, évitant volontairement de répondre à ce que Riku venait de dire. Je savais pas quoi faire pour m'en débarrasser, si j'ose dire, parce que bon... J'ai eu assez de mal à trouver ce travail, j'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer dès la première semaine.

Riku hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends. Tu fermes à quelle heure ?

\- Sept heures et demi.

Il ne vint plus aucun client et à trente, Axel ferma, posa les chaises retournées sur les tables, nettoya le comptoir et vérifia que toutes les machines étaient bien éteintes. Puis, ils sortirent, il verrouilla la porte à double tour et empocha la clé.

\- Tu as la tienne ? Demanda Riku.

\- Depuis ce matin. C'est la première fois que je ferme seul.

L'argenté lui envoya une bourrade amicale.

\- Grand garçon !

\- Dis donc, gamin..., Commença le roux, mais Riku lui fit un sourire qui n'était pas loin de rappeler celui de Sora, et il se tut. « Ami », qu'il avait dit. Axel ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'était une amitié humaine, normale. Les souvenirs de Lea et d'Isa, au Jardin Radieux, étaient deux vies trop loin pour qu'il puisse vraiment les prendre comme référence. D'autant plus qu'il avait fréquenté Saïx presqu'aussi longtemps qu'Isa, au final, et ça ne lui avait pas laissé de quoi être nostalgique. Quant à Roxas... Roxas avait toujours été différent.

Avec lui, rien n'avait jamais été normal. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été humain, perdu dans un monde-lisière en compagnie d'êtres sans cœur qui lui disaient que ses sentiments étaient des illusions, et qu'il était à présent la même personne, perdu au milieu de gens sains et ordinaires. Axel, lui, sentait la différence, mais Roxas n'avait jamais été, comme lui, un simple Simili. Il avait toujours eu un cœur, et on l'avait forcé à le mettre en veilleuse.

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et vit qu'ils étaient presqu'arrivés. Sa montre l'informa qu'il était déjà huit heures. La nuit tombait ils avaient fait la majeure partie du trajet en silence. Mais alors qu'il allait s'excuser pour son mutisme, il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Riku.

Une photo de Sora faisant une grimace peu avantageuse s'affichait sur l'écran du téléphone quand l'argenté le sortit de sa poche. Il s'arrêta pour décrocher.

\- Allô ?

D'où il était, Axel entendit la voix de l'élu de la Keyblade s'élever du combiné. Il parlait très rapidement, et Axel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Attends, _quoi_ ? Dit Riku. Comment ça ?

Il avait l'air calme, mais il était pâle comme un mur d'Illusiopolis, et Axel sentit son estomac se nouer. Lorsque Riku éloigna l'appareil de son oreille après un dernier « Ok, d'accord », il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Riku le regarda, toujours blême.

\- Kairi a disparu.

* * *

_Oh Baby, how was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here ?  
Oh Baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cause I need to know now  
Oh because, my loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me Baby one more time_

Britney Spears


	7. 06 - L'Ombre aux Yeux d'Or

**Auteur:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

* * *

_I am You and you are Me_

~ 06 : L'ombre aux yeux d'or ~

_Oh God let me out, can you let me out  
Can you set me free from this dark inner world?  
Save me now, last beat in the soul  
Now I face out, I hold out  
I reach out to the truth of my life  
Seeking to seize on the whole moment_

Reach out to the truth, Shoji Meguro

* * *

\- Comment ça, « disparu » ? Haleta Axel.

Il suivait Riku. Ce dernier avançait d'un pas précipité vers le lieu de rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Sora. Les lampadaires s'étaient allumés, comme pour tenter de ralentir la progression de la nuit, mais les rues étaient jalonnées de recoins noyés d'ombres.

\- Elle et Sora se sont séparés en route vers sept heures et quart, expliqua l'argenté d'une voix précipitée. D'habitude, on la raccompagne jusque chez elle, mais là, il était pressé. Elle aurait dû arriver il y a plus d'une demi-heure, mais elle est pas rentrée. Sa mère vient d'appeler Sora pour lui demander si elle était avec lui, parce que son téléphone à elle est en dérangement.

Ils couraient presque.

\- C'est pas le genre de Kairi... Pas son genre du tout ! Mais à part les évènements d'il y a trois ans, quand l'Île à été détruite par les Ténèbres, il ne s'est jamais rien passé ici. Il ne se _passe _jamais rien, ici. C'est même pour ça qu'on voulait tant partir...

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs deux amis, Roxas parlait très vivement à Sora qui, assis par terre, se tenait la tête à deux mains.

\- … peut-être rien à voir, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Lui disait-il, l'air inquiet.

\- Et si je m'étais trompé ?! Protestait le brun sur un ton désespéré. Si je l'avais prévenue… j'aurais peut-être pu empêcher que ça arrive !

\- De quoi tu parles, Sora ? Demanda l'argenté quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à leur hauteur.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Riku ! S'écria-t-il.

Il se précipita sur son ami et empoigna son T-shirt à deux mains.

\- Kairi… !

\- Calme-toi, dit Axel d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? De quoi aurais-tu pu la prévenir ?

Riku détacha les mains de Sora de ses vêtements et les serra dans les siennes.

\- Axel a raison. Essaye de nous expliquer tout ça sans t'énerver. On n'est même pas certains qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, mais si c'est le cas, il faut qu'on réfléchisse et qu'on agisse rapidement, sans paniquer.

Sora baissa la tête, l'air effondré, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il tremblait. Ce fut Roxas qui prit la parole.

\- Le jour de la rentrée, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora, on a entendu une rumeur à propos du « Midnight Channel ».

\- C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Axel, intrigué.

\- On dit que si tu regardes ta télévision à minuit, un soir de pluie, des images apparaissent, répondit Roxas sans le regarder. C'est cette fameuse Chaîne de Minuit. On dit qu'elle te montre ton âme sœur. Ce matin-là, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Il pleuvait, la nuit qui a suivi, et comme j'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis descendu voir… Par pure curiosité, ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier. Sora l'a vu aussi.

\- Vu quoi ? Demanda Riku.

Roxas prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

\- Sur l'écran, l'image était mauvaise, mais on a vu… On est même pas certains que c'était bien elle, mais… on aurait dit Naminé.

Riku en resta comme deux ronds de flans mais Axel haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est impossible, souffla l'argenté.

\- Je sais ! S'exclama soudain Sora. Mais si ça se trouve, il y a un lien ! Et moi, j'ai préféré ne pas en parler à Kairi… Mais si je lui avais dit d'être prudente… ou si je l'avais raccompagnée…

\- Calme-toi…, lui dit Roxas.

\- Je l'ai vue, dit Axel.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et il haussa les épaules.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, vous vous souvenez pas ? Le dernier jour où on est allés à la plage… Je vous ai dit que j'avais vu, de dos, une fille qui lui ressemblait. Elle lui ressemblait _vraiment_. Sur le moment, j'en ai rien pensé, mais, ça aurait tout à fait pu être elle.

Riku se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait pensé, sur le moment, qu'Axel avait raconté la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête juste pour changer de sujet. Mais si c'était vrai…

\- On va les chercher, déclara-t-il. Toutes les deux.

Les autres le regardèrent, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- On va faire le tour de la ville – c'est tout sauf grand, ici. On va voir si on peut trouver une trace de Kairi quelque part, mais on va aussi chercher Naminé. S'il y a un rapport, on trouvera ce que c'est, mais apparemment, personne n'a pu la reconnaître formellement, non ?

Il y eut des hochements de tête approbateurs, bien que dubitatifs.

\- Alors c'est peut-être une simple coïncidence, même si ce serait énorme. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, disons que ça n'a rien à voir. Séparons-nous en deux groupes et partons fouiller les rues.

Sora secoua la tête, l'air plus défait que jamais.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Roxas acquiesça.

\- Moi aussi… J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe un truc vraiment louche. On ferait mieux de rester groupés.

Les aînés du groupe échangèrent un regard, hésitant, mais finirent par se mettre d'accord muettement. Les deux garçons, presque pressés l'un contre l'autre, avaient l'air angoissé, comme s'ils avaient perçu quelque chose qui leur aurait échappé à eux. C'était peut-être le cas, et peut-être aussi que ça pouvait avoir un lien avec ce qui se passait. Ils choisirent de les suivre, parce que de toute façon, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient. Même quand Sora était à la recherche de Riku, c'était Riku qui veillait sur lui ou qui suivait la même route en décalé. A sa venue au monde, Roxas avait fait d'Axel son repère, mais très rapidement, c'était Axel qui avait eu besoin de lui. C'était Axel qui l'avait poursuivi, Axel qui, à plus d'une reprise, avait tout quitté, simplement pour avoir une chance d'être à ses côtés.

Ils commencèrent donc les recherches tous ensemble. Sora était de toute façon dans un tel état de nerfs que Riku préférait de loin ne pas le quitter des yeux, et Roxas n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié de se retrouver seul avec Axel.

Il était huit heures du soir, et la nuit était tout à fait tombée. Les réverbères allumés luttaient contre l'obscurité mais les rues désertes et silencieuses étaient obscures – plus que d'habitude, aurait-on presque dit. Il régnait une très étrange ambiance, tandis qu'ils avançaient en regardant autour d'eux et en tendant l'oreille. Ils se sentaient oppressés, observés. Par instants, même Riku et Axel avaient l'impression, non pas de forcer l'allure parce qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose et qu'ils étaient pressés, mais de _fuir_. Sauf que, bien entendu, lorsque l'un ou l'autre jetait un regard machinal par-dessus son épaule, il ne trouvait sur leurs talons que les ombres rampantes.

\- L'obscurité et le brouillard…, marmonna Sora. Rien de tout ça n'est _normal…_

Riku qui, comme lui, était né et avait vécu à Destiny, savait qu'il avait raison. Il ne se passait que des choses étranges, depuis qu'il était revenu en compagnie des deux anciens Simili. Il n'avait jamais rien de vu de plus opaque qu'un filet de brume, jusque là, rien à voir avoir cette purée de pois qui leur tombait dessus régulièrement. A Destiny, les gens rentraient tôt chez eux, et de toute façon, les rues étaient sûres. Mais pour l'heure, même l'obscurité semblait plus noire, plus profonde…

\- Regardez ! Fit soudain la voix de Roxas, et les trois autres se tournèrent pour suivre la direction qu'il montrait du doigt.

Tous virent très clairement ce qu'il montrait. Au bout de la rue, une silhouette tournait le coin, qui semblait se détacher un peu plus nettement que le reste, comme si elle réfléchissait la lumière. La vision fut fugace : c'était une fille blonde et mince, qui portait une robe blanche et des sandales assorties. Elle disparut derrière le mur.

D'un même élan, ils se mirent à courir. Leurs pas précipités résonnèrent contre les murs de la rue déserte, mais lorsqu'ils tournèrent le coin à leur tour, il n'y avait personne.

\- Mais je suis sûr d'avoir vu… commença Sora.

Riku leur montra du doigt un magasin dont la devanture était encore éclairée, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel à cette heure. Ils s'approchèrent en longeant la devanture où étaient exposés plusieurs modèles de télévisions, et quand Axel poussa la porte, elle s'ouvrit. Une clochette tinta lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Ils parcoururent les allées du magasin mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Ils finirent par s'arrêter dans l'allée centrale, déconfits et énervés.

\- Elle est forcément entrée ici, dit Roxas. Elle ne courait même pas, on l'aurait vue si elle était allée plus loin…

Sora ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée du gérant du magasin qui les regarda de travers. Il portait sous le bras un gros livre de comptes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là, les jeunes ? On est fermés, dit-il.

Axel désigna la porte en branlant du pouce.

\- La porte était ouverte, répondit-il.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

\- J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir verrouillée, marmonna-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, le magasin est fermé. Revenez demain.

\- On n'a pas l'intention de rester, répondit aussitôt Riku. On ne veut pas vous déranger, mais on a vu quelqu'un entrer avant nous. Vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille ? Blonde, habillée tout en blanc.

Le commerçant secoua la tête et les quatre garçons soupirèrent de concert. Mais au moment où leur hôte malgré lui s'apprêtait à les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte – probablement pour s'assurer qu'ils s'en aillent vraiment – ils entendirent derrière eux des pas précipités, suivis du tintement de la clochette que heurtait la porte. Sans demander leur reste, ils tournèrent les talons et décampèrent en laissant derrière eux le pauvre homme qui, planté entre les chaînes Hi-Fi et les écrans d'ordinateur, ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

Ils déboulèrent dans la rue en manquant de peu s'écrouler les uns sur les autres, et s'arrêtèrent net. Il n'y avait personne en vue mais, en tendant l'oreille, ils parvinrent à entendre le même bruit de pas, sur leur gauche. Ils filèrent dans cette direction et, en tournant le coin, virent une ombre disparaître un peu plus loin.

\- Par là ! S'écria Sora.

Ils se lancèrent à toutes jambes à la poursuite de la silhouette.

Ils coururent un bon moment, sans jamais parvenir à voir plus de la personne qu'ils poursuivaient qu'une vague silhouette obscure qui disparaissait presque aussitôt. A force de tours et de détours, cependant, ils arrivèrent sur les docks, au bord de l'océan, et s'engagèrent entre deux entrepôts au bout desquels, ils le savaient, il n'y avait qu'un cul-de-sac. En s'approchant, pourtant, ils ne virent rien.

\- C'est impossible, dit Axel.

Ils marchaient, à présent, avançant prudemment vers le puits d'ombre qui s'ouvrait entre les deux bâtiments.

Elle était forcément là. A moins qu'elle ne se soit volatilisée. Même à l'époque où Axel faisait partie de l'Organisation XIII, il n'avait jamais vu une créature disparaître comme ça. Il était certes redevenu humain, et n'était donc plus capable de percevoir les mouvements d'énergie comme c'était le cas à l'époque ou il était un Simili, mais si celle qu'ils poursuivaient avait ouvert un couloir des Ténèbres, il l'aurait forcément entendu. Ce n'était pas vraiment discret…

\- Là, murmura soudain Roxas.

Il était blême, plus encore que les autres. En regardant avec attention, ses yeux s'accoutumant à l'obscurité, Axel vit ce que son ancien partenaire avait remarqué : un mouvement, presqu'imperceptible. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, il finit par distinguer les contours d'une forme humaine, plus sombre encore que les ombres. Il avança encore d'un pas.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Dit-il d'une voix forte, et la silhouette s'immobilisa. Vous ne pouvez ni vous cacher ni vous enfuir, alors montrez-vous !

Il sursauta en entendant des bruits métalliques retentir tout autour de lui, accompagnés d'autant de flashs lumineux. Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, il vit que ses compagnons étaient désormais armés une Keyblade pour Sora et Riku, deux pour Roxas – celles-là même qu'il portait le jour où il l'avait affronté pour la dernière fois, dans le sous-sol du Manoir Abandonné de la Cité du Crépuscule. Au lieu d'invoquer ses chakrams, il fit jaillir une flamme haute et chaude au creux de sa main, et la tendit pour éclairer la personne qui tentait de se dissimuler dans les ombres.

La silhouette était tout à fait humaine, certes, mais ce n'était pas Naminé. Axel sentit son estomac se retourner en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon qui portait le manteau de l'Organisation XIII.

Il leur tournait encore le dos, et lorsqu'il leur fit face, son visage, dissimulé sous le vaste capuchon, n'était qu'un trou noir. Il avança vers eux, lentement, et tous retinrent leur souffle. Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Roxas, Axel écarquilla les yeux. Son ami tremblait, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette qui s'approchait. Ses mains étaient si crispées sur les poignées de ses armes que ses jointures en étaient blanchies, son visage était aussi gris que de la cendre et il haletait comme s'il souffrait. Axel ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Roxas avoir peur de quoi que ce soit… On aurait dit que la présence du garçon encapuchonné l'oppressait violemment, alors que lui-même ne ressentait rien de particulier.

La silhouette s'arrêta à trois pas d'eux. Elle leva lentement les mains vers sa capuche avant de s'en débarrasser, et tous purent voir son visage.

Sora étouffa un cri, Roxas lâcha ses armes qui heurtèrent le sol et disparurent dans deux gerbes de lumière aveuglante et Axel sentit son cœur faire un plongeon dans sa poitrine.

Dans la lueur des flammes, tous pouvaient sans mal voir les cheveux blonds et ébouriffés et les traits fins et réguliers de ce visage familier.

\- Roxas ! Dit Riku d'une voix stupéfaite.

L'autre le regarda et sourit bizarrement. La seule différence entre ce Roxas vêtu comme lorsqu'il était encore un Simili et le _vrai _Roxas qui se tenait à leurs côtés, tremblant toujours comme une feuille, l'air mi-incrédule mi-terrifié, était la couleur de ses yeux, qu'il avait jaunes. Ça, et cette façon de sourire de travers… Il y avait quelque chose de _tordu _dans son expression.

\- Salut, dit-il.

Il s'adressait directement à Roxas, et sa voix était étrange. C'était la même, mais elle produisait un écho fantomatique, comme si elle avait résonné à l'intérieur de son corps avant d'en sortir.

Discrètement, Axel se déplaça, se déportant derrière Roxas pour pouvoir avoir les deux garçons en vue. Riku et Sora se tenaient prêts à intervenir, mais quelque chose semblait les clouer sur place.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Roxas d'une voix blanche qui serra le cœur d'Axel.

Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler comme ça. Il était mort de peur. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il osa franchir la distance qui s'était installée entre eux et posa une main sur son épaule, mais le blond ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. Toute son attention était focalisée sur son double aux yeux jaunes, qui continuait de le toiser avec ce rictus horripilant.

\- Qui je suis ? Ça me paraît évident, pourtant… Tu es sûr de ne pas le savoir ?

Roxas secoua la tête. Axel ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais il percevait sa détresse aussi clairement que s'il s'était mis à hurler. La créature fit un pas vers eux, et Roxas se raidit, luttant visiblement pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

\- Je suis _toi_.

L'obscurité tout autour d'eux sembla frémir lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, et Roxas secoua à nouveau la tête, plus vivement.

\- Non…

L'autre pencha la tête en croisant les bras.

\- Si. Ça ne sert à rien de tourner le dos à la vérité, ça ne me fera pas disparaître. Tu le sais, puisque je le sais. _Nous_ le savons.

Et soudain, comme si ses paroles avaient servi de signal, les ombres qui noyaient l'endroit se mirent à grouiller et à se tordre. Sora et Riku se placèrent devant Roxas tandis que de l'obscurité sortaient en rampant des créatures telles qu'ils n'en avaient encore jamais vues. Elles auraient pu ressembler à des Sans-cœur en cela qu'elles étaient noires, apparemment faites uniquement de Ténèbres, mais elles étaient inconsistantes. Elles émergeaient du sol et des murs et rampaient vers eux comme autant de limaces immondes et hypertrophiées, affublées de masques bleus et ovales dont les yeux n'étaient que des trous noirs. Des bras, des mains ou des tentacules en jaillissaient aux endroits les plus improbables, ondulant et se refermant sur le vide, tendus dans leur direction.

Riku fut le premier à frapper, portant un coup de Keyblade à l'ombre la plus proche, la tranchant en deux. La créature s'immobilisa une seconde, puis ses deux parties se ressoudèrent l'une à l'autre et elle reprit sa progression comme si de rien n'était. Riku échangea un regard avec Sora, puis tous deux se jetèrent dans la bataille. Si les ombres ne semblaient pas souffrir de leurs attaques, elles n'étaient a priori pas non plus très agressives, et ça les ralentissait, quand même.

\- A quoi ressemblera ma vie si je ne parviens pas à restaurer ce qui a été brisé ? Demanda l'Autre Roxas. Oh, Axel, Axel, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plaintive et câline, si seulement tu savais… Tu m'as fait _si_ mal…

\- Tais-toi ! Cria Roxas.

Axel vit qu'il tentait d'invoquer à nouveau ses Keyblades, mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

\- J'ai tellement peur…, poursuivait l'autre. Tellement peur de te pardonner, tellement peur de faire confiance à nouveau… Mais j'ai encore plus peur de ce que pourrait être ma vie sans toi…

\- LA FERME ! Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi !

\- Roxas…, dit Axel.

\- NON ! N'écoute pas ! Ne regarde pas ! Ce n'est _pas moi_ !

\- Arrête, nous savons que ça ne sert strictement à rien. Comme si tu pouvais m'arrêter…

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Tu suis bien trop faible, bien trop dépendant… Incapable de te défendre seul… Tu n'as aucune force de caractère, etellement besoin des autres que ton existence-même ne t'appartient pas ! Tu as volé le cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine, _rien_ ne t'appartient !

Roxas tomba à genoux, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Axel le suivit et l'attira contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tais-toi, tais-toi…, répétait-il, tremblant.

L'autre fit un pas de plus.

\- J'ai tellement peur de te perdre, dit-il en s'adressant à nouveau à Axel, je serais complètement perdu sans toi. Je préfère te rejeter, parce que ça me donne l'illusion d'avoir le contrôle… C'est tellement plus facile que d'essayer d'arranger les choses… Tout est tellement plus facile que d'admettre ce que je ressens…

\- Tais-toi ! Cria à nouveau Roxas, les poings serrés. Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! **TU N'ES PAS MOI !**

L'Autre Roxas s'immobilisa, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur la silhouette prostrée, et les ombres s'immobilisèrent avec lui. Sora et Riku reculèrent, haletants, hésitant quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Puis, les ombres refluèrent.

Lentement, elles allèrent s'agglutiner autour du garçon aux yeux jaunes. Ce dernier se mit à rire.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Les ombres rampaient et glissaient sur lui, le recouvrant peu à peu.

\- Plus tu refuses d'accepter la vérité, plus tu t'affaiblis… Plus tu me renies, plus je deviens fort… si tu continues, je finirai par prendre ta place !

Le cocon d'ombre se referma sur lui, palpitant, gonflant et suintant l'obscurité, et Roxas s'effondra dans les bras d'Axel qui l'étreignit plus fort.

\- Je serai toujours là, lui murmura ce dernier, le cœur douloureux. Tu ne me perdras jamais, Rox, tu ne m'as _jamais_ perdu… Ce qui est arrivé… c'était uniquement ma faute… Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber, de t'avoir menti, si seulement tu me laissais essayer de réparer mes erreurs, je…

\- Attention ! Cria soudain Sora.

L'enveloppe noire commençait à se déliter, et un bras en sortit. Un long bras armé d'une lance noire comme la nuit, puis à sa suite émergèrent une tête, un torse, et les voiles d'obscurité qui subsistaient s'évaporèrent autour des jambes de la créature ainsi révélée.

La forme était vaguement humanoïde, mais sa tête, allongée, était celle d'une biche. Sur son front, au-dessus des grands yeux jaunes, brillait un disque argenté.

L'ombre leva son bras armé, pointant sa lance vers Roxas, mais lorsqu'elle l'abattit, son attaque fut déviée par une Keyblade qui, lancée comme un boomerang, ricocha et revint aussitôt se loger dans la main de son propriétaire.

Sora brandit son arme et, à nouveau, se prépara à l'offensive, Riku à ses côtés. Le châtain lança à la créature un regard noir, et celle-ci le toisa de ses yeux d'or.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux, gronda-t-il d'une voix qu'Axel ne lui avait jamais entendue. Tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps !

La grande ombre se tourna vers lui, comme si ses paroles l'avaient décidée à s'occuper d'abord de son cas. Sora et Riku se précipitèrent sur elle.

\- Roxas ! Appela Axel en secouant le blond qui restait toujours sans réaction. Roxas, remue-toi ! Tu peux pas rester là comme ça !

Le porteur de Keyblade avait le regard vide quand Axel, se déplaçant pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui, lui releva le visage d'une main douce.

\- Réveille-toi, Roxas, je t'en prie, fais quelque chose… Bats-toi ! Je serai toujours là, peu importent les circonstances, alors s'il te plaît, arrête de douter ! On s'en moque, de ce qu'à dit ce truc ! Que ce soit vrai ou pas –

Il fut interrompu par un cri et se retourna vivement, juste à temps pour voir Sora faire un vol plané et aller s'écraser contre le mur d'un des entrepôts. Il bondit sur ses pieds. Un peu plus loin, Riku, les yeux fixés sur la créature, essuyait un filet de sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche.

Axel avait le choix : aller se battre tout de suite ou attendre d'être obligé de laisser Roxas si jamais Riku se faisait dégager aussi. Il jeta un regard anxieux à son ancien partenaire. A genoux, les mains traînant à ses côtés, le menton reposant sur la poitrine, il avait l'air d'être en état de choc.

Il ne voulait pas le laisser. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Riku affronter l'ombre seul, il n'y arriverait jamais.

Pas dit qu'ils y arriveraient à deux, non plus, mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

Axel invoqua ses chakrams. Lorsque ses mains se refermèrent sur les poignées en croix, il sentit un grand frisson lui remonter l'échine.

Ça faisait longtemps…

* * *

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

Listen to your heart, Roxette


	8. 07 - L'Impératrice

**A****uteur:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

* * *

_I am You and you are Me_

~ 07 : Troisième Lame : L'Impératrice ~

_Méfie-toi des puissances  
Des vierges sans défense  
Leurs forces sont subtiles  
La force est féminine  
Et quand l'esprit frappe  
C'est un fouet qui claque  
Méfie-toi quand même  
C'est la onzième lame  
Majeure est l'arcane  
Vierge iconoclaste  
Dieu!, que l'icône est classe_

Méfie-toi, Mylène Farmer

* * *

Les bruits autour de lui lui parvenaient comme à travers un voile assourdissant. Il avait entendu la voix d'Axel lui dire des choses qu'il aurait payé cher pour entendre, quelques heures plus tôt. Mais là, c'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il n'avait plus rien.

Cette chose l'avait dépossédé de son intimité, de ses pensées les plus taboues, et les avait exhibées au regard de tous. Elle avait tout dit, devant tout le monde.

Comment pourrait-il regarder les autres en face ? Comment pourrait-il un jour oser _espérer_ regarder Axel en face ? Ou se regarder lui-même dans un miroir ?

Il avait tellement honte… Il aurait voulu rentrer dans un trou et mourir, que le monde entier l'oublie.

Un hurlement de douleur lui parvint, suivi d'un bruit de tôle froissée. Il reconnut la voix de Riku mais ne releva pas la tête. Il se sentait anesthésié. Une petite part encore consciente de son esprit savait qu'Axel se battait désormais seul contre une créature qui avait vaincu Sora _et _Riku et que ses chances d'en sortir vainqueur étaient très limitées. Il aurait dû bouger, mais il avait perdu toute volonté.

Lorsque tout à coup, quelque chose le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

Une leur bleutée teinta le sol autour de lui pendant un bref instant avant de disparaître dans un claquement discret. Des pas mesurés se dirigèrent vers lui.

\- Vous comptez laisser vos amis affronter vos problèmes encore longtemps ?

La voix était féminine et posée. Roxas se retourna lentement.

Derrière lui se trouvait une jeune femme inconnue de lui, qui lui était pourtant étrangement familière. Pourtant, il s'en serait souvenu s'il l'avait déjà rencontrée : son allure n'était pas de celles que l'on oublie. Vêtue d'une robe bleue et d'escarpins à haut-talons, elle dégageait une aura d'élégance et de sérénité. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient blancs et ses yeux impassibles étaient jaunes, comme ceux de... la _chose_. Ce n'était pas le même jaune brillant que celui des yeux des Sans-Coeurs, mais une couleur douce et éteinte. Roxas ne percevait pas de grandes Ténèbres en elle – en tout cas certainement pas la noirceur qu'il aurait fallu pour que ses yeux changent de couleur. En fait, il n'y avait rien de menaçant chez elle. Roxas se sentait néanmoins très mal à l'aise, jugé par ce regard impavide qui ne trahissait rien. Mais la dame en bleu ne faisait pas secret de ses pensées.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses arrêter ça. Si tu ne te reprends pas très vite, cette créature va tuer tes amis avant de s'en prendre à toi. Elle prendra ta place, ta vie, tout ce que tu aimes. Tu devrais te relever et faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça au lieu de rester prostré.

Roxas sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses joues chauffer. Derrière lui, Axel lança à son adversaire une boule de feu qui jeta sur son interlocutrice une lueur rouge. Il se força à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. La présence de cette femme, l'impassibilité avec laquelle elle lui disait ces mots si lourds de sens et incongrus dans une bouche étrangère, ne laissaient pas de mettre Roxas dans un état de gêne qui lui coupait le souffle.

\- Comment ? Parvint-il à articuler.

Sa voix était plus proche d'un geignement que d'autre chose. Il se faisait l'effet de n'être qu'un bébé.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire.

La jeune femme croisa les bras et lui lança un regard sévère qui le fit se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même. Il préférait encore quand elle n'affichait aucune expression.

\- Quel manque de volonté. Je te croyais fait d'un autre bois. _Debout_.

Et d'un seul coup, Roxas se leva. Une telle autorité émanait de cette femme, quelque chose à quoi il se sentait soumis sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle le regarda un peu moins durement une fois qu'il fut debout.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, de chercher à tuer une Ombre, lui dit-elle, l'index levé comme celui d'une maîtresse d'école. Elles font partie de nous, elles sont nos faces cachées, nos vices, nos mensonges – tout ce que nous voulons le plus cacher. La tienne est sortie et te voilà exposé aux yeux de tous. Mais même si c'est très difficile à admettre, c'est ta vérité et personne ne peut la faire disparaître, ni eux ni toi. Au demeurant, c'est d'une part non négligeable de ton identité qu'il s'agit et je pense que t'en séparer totalement serait dangereux.

Roxas porta une main à son cœur et se remémora pendant une angoissante seconde l'histoire de Ventus. Lui qui avait été si cruellement blessé par la disparition de sa part d'ombre, qui n'avait pu reconstituer son coeur que pour le perdre à nouveau. C'était ce même coeur qui battait à présent dans sa poitrine – ce coeur qui n'était pas à lui mais qui était le seul qu'il eusse jamais eu. Il devait en prendre soin et honorer la mémoire de celui à qui il appartenait, ce qu'il ne ferait certainement pas en s'infligeant volontairement le traitement qui avait causé tant de dégâts à l'époque.

\- On dirait que tu commences à comprendre, dit la femme en bleu. C'est bien. Sur le plan physique, c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Tu ne peux pas tuer ton Ombre, mais plus tu la rejettes, plus tu lui donnes de la puissance et de la tangibilité. Et comme tu restes un être humain, elle, par contre, peut te tuer. C'est important que tu le comprennes.

Elle avait raison, il était obligé de l'admettre. Il aurait préféré crever plutôt que d'avouer que ce qu'avait dit l'Ombre était la vérité simple et nue, mais il était trop tard. Et maintenant, le seul moyen d'arranger ce désastre était de l'admettre ! Devant tout le monde ! Il serra les poings, déjà conscient de ne pas avoir le choix. La vie de plusieurs personnes en dépendait.

Sora.

Riku.

Que deviendrait Kairi si eux disparaissaient ? Qui la rechercherait hors des sentiers battus de la police ?

Axel…

Comme si le cours des choses s'était attaché au fil de ses pensées, il entendit soudain un cri.

\- NON !

Il se retourna et tout se passa en une fraction de seconde – trop vite pour qu'il puisse réagir. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir la lance de la créature qui s'abattait droit sur lui, et une ombre qui passait devant lui à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Le choc fut puissant. Il sentit un corps s'écraser violemment contre le sien, et entendit un son étranglé, à mi-chemin entre un cri de douleur et un gargouillis de mauvais augure. Il partit à la renverse et s'étala sur le sol, le poids de l'autre corps pesant sur le sien.

Roxas savait ce qu'il allait voir avant même de rouvrir les yeux. Il savait qu'Axel s'était interposé pour recevoir le coup à sa place quand il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait ni le dévier ni le bloquer.

Il savait qu'une fois encore, Axel s'était stupidement mis en danger, qu'il avait mis sa vie en jeu pour _lui_. Quand il regarda le corps inerte écroulé sur ses jambes et son ventre, comme si même dans cet état il ne cherchait qu'à lui servir encore de bouclier, ses yeux brûlèrent de colère.

\- Imbécile ! Cria-t-il à Axel. J'ai pas de raison de vivre si tu crève !

Mais Axel ne l'entendait pas, ne répondit pas. Roxas s'accrocha à lui.

\- Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends !?

Non loin de là, son Ombre se détourna et se mit à marcher lentement vers une forme inanimée recroquevillée sur elle-même, près des entrepôts - Sora. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la femme, debout à deux pas d'eux.

\- Dites-moi ce que je dois faire ! La pressa-t-il.

Mais son ton n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt. Sa rage lui faisait oublier sa réticence. Il était prêt à n'importe quoi.

\- Tu es lent à la détente, je trouve. Je te l'ai déjà dit : accepte de te regarder en face. Tout le monde à des squelettes dans le placard, toi aussi. Les tiens ont été mis à jour, alors assume-les. Pendant que tu feras ça, je m'occuperai des blessés. Mon temps est compté.

Roxas ne posa pas de question. Il se dégagea de dessous Axel et le coucha sur le sol en veillant à ce qu'il ne le heurte pas, prenant toutes les précautions possibles avec sa tête. Il se releva, la femme s'approcha et, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle saisit le rouquin par le col, tira pour le redresser et lui colla une magistrale paire de claques qui résonna dans le silence avant de le laisser retomber sur le sol. Il en resta bouche bée deux secondes, qu'elle mit à profit pour se tirer de là et aller vers Riku, à qui elle réservait de toute évidence le même sort. Son beau visage pâle n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une tranquillité affairée.

Ce fut lorsqu'il vit Axel remuer et papilloter que Roxas se décida à se détourner de lui pour faire face à l'Ombre.

Celle-ci avait pâti de ses précédents affrontements. Elle avait l'air fatigué, elle se tenait légèrement voûtée tandis qu'elle avançait lentement vers Sora. Roxas refit apparaître ses armes et, carrant les épaules et relevant la tête, l'interpella sans que sa voix tremble.

\- Hé, toi !

L'Ombre s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Son regard jaune n'avait rien perdu de sa malignité et de sa force. Lorsque le monstre commença à avancer dans sa direction, Roxas se força à admettre qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de se battre contre lui. Cette créature avait vaincu Sora, Riku et Axel. Il n'était pas plus fort qu'eux, et il était seul. Derrière l'Ombre, il vit l'inconnue qui passait, mine de rien, chopait Sora par le pied et le traînait comme un sac de linge sale à l'écart du champ de bataille, toujours aussi impeccable avec son bandeau bleu dans les cheveux et ses talons aiguille.

Roxas ferma les yeux un instant et prit une inspiration profonde. Il se força à relâcher la prise de ses doigts sur la garde de ses Keyblades, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent. Puis il se concentra sur l'Ombre qui s'était arrêtée, l'air perplexe. Le blond la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, dit-il.

Il fit un pas. L'autre ne bougea pas d'un iota.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je te demande pardon.

Les Ténèbres agglutinées se mirent à fondre et la Biche se décomposa en Ombres plus petites qui se remirent à ramper dans l'obscurité. Plein d'appréhension mais confiant, Roxas vit lentement réapparaître son double – son Ombre.

Le garçon aux yeux jaunes avait l'air en piteux état – il haletait et il était pâle, probablement à cause du combat qu'il venait de livrer. Mais dans son regard, Roxas lisait autre chose.

\- Pardonne-moi, répéta-t-il. Je ne savais pas..

C'était de l'espoir qui se voyait dans les iris jaunes. Son Ombre fit un pas vers lui, hésitante, mais Roxas franchit la distance qui les séparait encore et, sans hésiter, lui prit les mains.

\- Je t'ai rejeté pendant tout ce temps… je t'ai enfermé, je t'ai mis sous clé, caché pour que personne ne te voie parce que j'avais honte de toi. Alors que toi… Toi, tu voulais juste que je t'accepte.

L'Ombre sourit, d'un sourire qui ressemblait beaucoup plus au sien.

\- Tu as enfin compris, dit-elle.

Roxas hocha la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas te renier. Tu es une partie de moi, et si je te repousse, c'est moi-même que je repousse. Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est impossible et je ne devrais même pas le vouloir. Pardonne-moi.

Un instant de silence s'étira entre eux. Son Double souriait largement, l'air heureux, et Roxas lâcha ses mains pour le prendre par les épaules.

\- Je suis Toi, et tu es Moi, dit-il.

Comme si ces mots avaient été un signal, ou une espèce de formule magique, quelque chose se passa. Quelque chose d'indescriptible. Il serra l'Ombre dans ses bras, qui lui rendit son étreinte, et soudain, tout disparut. Il entendit une voix qui résonnait au fond de lui, une voix puissante et grave qui parlait dans un langage ancien, vieux comme le monde. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il comprenait.

_Thou art I... And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed with Artemis_

_Persona of the Moon Arcana... __*_

Et du néant absolu de son être surgit soudain un mot. Un mot unique, venu du plus profond de son âme. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'il s'en rende compte et ses lèvres remuèrent dans un murmure absent :

\- _Per…so…na._

Les autres, réveillés et rassemblés par les bons soins de la dame en bleu, mais encore trop dans le cirage pour faire très attention à elle, avaient assisté à toute la scène et sursautèrent violemment quand le **bruit** retentit. C'était à mi-chemin entre un coup de feu et un miroir qui se brise. L'Ombre avait disparu et soudain, une colonne de lumière bleue apparut devant Roxas. Celui-ci, bien que debout, semblait inconscient.

La lumière disparut, laissant la place à une créature incroyable.

C'était une femme, avec de très longs cheveux blond argenté. Elle flottait à près d'un mètre au-dessus du sol. Sa peau était opalescente et brillait légèrement, elle était pieds nus, et elle portait un chiton court. Un croissant de lune brillait sur son front. Sa chevelure ondoyait comme sous l'effet d'une brise inexistante et elle tenait à la main un arc blanc.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! S'exclama Sora.

\- Taisez-vous et regardez, répondit la mystérieuse inconnue.

Les ombres, qui s'étaient tenues tranquilles jusqu'alors, parurent voir dans l'immobilité de Roxas une bonne occasion d'attaquer et se remirent à avancer vers lui. Axel amorça un geste pour aller l'aider mais la femme le retint d'une main ferme posée sur son bras. Il aurait facilement pu se dégager mais quelque chose le retint – elle était frêle et nullement agressive, et lui-même avait encore la tête qui tournait.

\- Regardez, répéta-t-elle calmement, sans quitter des yeux le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux et sans paraître le trouver le moins du monde surprenant.

Roxas semblait toujours dans le même état de semi-inconscience, mais il bougeait maintenant. Comme si ses gestes étaient l'effet d'une volonté autre que la sienne, il se tourna vers l'Ombre la plus proche et leva lentement le bras droit, le tendant vers elle. Synchrone, la créature leva son arme. Roxas banda un arc invisible et la femme tira sur la corde du sien, aussi fine qu'un fil de lune. Une flèche de lumière blanche apparut entre ses doigts pâles et brillants et quand Roxas décocha son trait invisible, elle partit. Elle frappa l'Ombre et celle-ci se délita aussitôt. Les autres ouvrirent tous la bouche de surprise.

\- Ça marche ! S'exclama Sora.

Roxas prépara un nouveau tir et l'archère détruisit une deuxième Ombre, puis une troisième. En quelques instants, l'endroit se vit nettoyé de tous les monstres qui s'y trouvaient, à l'exception d'un ou deux qui détalèrent à une vitesse surprenante.

Le garçon resta debout pendant un instant, immobile et le regard toujours vitreux, puis la forme derrière lui trembla, se troubla et disparut. Il tenta de faire un pas, trébucha et tomba.

Axel bondit vers lui sans que la dame en bleu le retienne. Il parvint à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol et s'agenouilla. Roxas reposait dans ses bras, inerte. Il avait le regard vide, et ses paupières papillonnaient lentement.

\- Roxas ? Appela l'ex-Numéro VIII. Roxas, tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!

Ces derniers mots s'adressaient à la jeune femme qui les avait rejoints, suivie de Riku et Sora. Elle resta debout tandis que les garçons s'agenouillaient près de Roxas.

\- Il est inutile de crier, souligna l'inconnue avant de répondre. Il a subi un choc psychologique qui lui a fait perdre conscience. Il se réveillera dans quelques minutes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sora.

Tout à son inquiétude, Axel remarqua à peine à quel point sa voix était dépourvue d'aménité. Dans d'autres circonstances, il s'en serait étonné, mais il avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à ce à quoi ils venaient tous d'échapper, à ce qu'avait fait Roxas et aux cheveux de ce dernier qui caressaient ses doigts. Il y avait tellement longtemps…

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais attendre qu'il se réveille pour commencer à vous expliquer la situation. Il est important que vous vous entendiez tous ce que j'ai à vous dire, et je ne tiens pas à me répéter. Sachez simplement que je suis ici pour vous aider, et que je peux répondre à la plupart de vos questions. Veuillez patienter, je vous prie.

C'était dit sur un ton on ne peut plus posé et respectueux mais que ne souffrait pourtant aucune réplique. Comme ils n'avaient plus rien à poursuivre pour le moment et que l'inconnue promettait des explications, le petit groupe resta où il était et patienta comme elle l'avait demandé.

Tous observaient attentivement Roxas, guettant ses moindres réactions et après un moment, il commença effectivement à reprendre ses sens. Ses battements de paupières étaient plus rapides et son regard se focalisait. Ça rappelait à Axel le jour où il était revenu. Il avait eu cet air d'absence, de vide qui cédait progressivement la place à son esprit. Peu à peu, il revint à lui. Il regarda autour de lui, l'air hagard, et puis la mémoire sembla lui revenir et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras d'Axel. Vivement, il se redressa et s'écarta, détournant le regard. Ses joues s'étaient colorées, mais son visage s'était fermé à nouveau.

Axel eut l'impression qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait sous son cœur. Était-il donc si stupide ? Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Il avait cru, pendant un bref instant, que c'était terminé. Après tout ce qu'il avait entendu, il s'était dit que Roxas cesserait de l'ignorer. Que, tout du moins, il accepterait de lui parler. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la véracité des propos qu'avait tenus l'Ombre, mais quelle importance ? Il ne lui était d'aucune utilité de connaître les sentiments de Roxas si celui-ci continuait de se claquemurer dans sa tour d'ivoire ! Son rejet le frappa comme un coup de massue. Il avait le vertige.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Roxas d'une voix éraillée.

\- Nous y voilà, répondit la femme en bleu, ramenant sur elle tous les regards.

\- Comme vous dites, dit Riku d'un air pincé. Peut-être que vous pourriez nous dire qui vous êtes, maintenant.

Ils se relevèrent tous, Roxas vacillant légèrement. Sora voulut le soutenir mais il n'était pas en bien meilleure forme. La femme en bleu leur jeta un regard contemplatif mais ne fit rien. Elle attendit d'avoir toute leur attention pour parler.

\- Je m'appelle Margaret. Je suis l'hôtesse de la Velvet Room et j'ai été envoyée ici par mon maître pour vous assister.

* * *

_Il m'a fallu l'Epreuve  
__Le : c'est chacun pour soi  
__Avaler des couleuvres  
__Mon karma est tenace  
__On est selon Bouddha  
__Héritier de nos actes  
__Méfie-toi des puissances  
__Méfie-toi de l'aisance  
__Au jeu du corps à corps  
__L'esprit est bien plus fort_

(_"_Méfie-toi", Mylène Farmer)

* * *

* Il s'agit d'une citation récurrente dans l'univers de Persona, qui résonne dans l'esprit du protagoniste quand celui-ci établit ou améliore un _social link_ avec un personnage, ce qui lui permet d'améliorer son affinité avec les Persona des différents types. Chaque _social link_ correspond à une arcane.

**EXPLANATIONS TIME !**

Je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Margaret qu'avec Tallulah, mais le fait qu'elle ait désormais ce rôle implique que vous allez voir beaucoup de Persona et de la Velvet Room qu'initialement prévu, ce qui fait que je vais devoir expliquer un bon nombre de choses. Une partie sera expliquée directement par Margaret ou d'autres personnages, mais cette histoire n'est pas supposée être un tutoriel de Shin Megami Tensei. Donc il y aura parfois, en fin de chapitre, un ou deux paragraphes explicatifs.

Un petit mot ici à propos des Arcanes, notamment au cas où certaines d'entre vous s'y connaîtraient en Tarot (je me suis renseignée mais je suis loin d'être une experte). On m'a fait remarquer que Riku, par exemple, avait une personnalité trop torturée et instable pour l'arcane que je lui ai choisie, et ce n'était pas faux, mais je n'y ai rien changé parce que je m'en tiens à ce que les jeux (Persona 3 et 4, donc) m'ont appris sur les personnalités et les arcanes. Il se trouve que le personnage qui porte cette même arcane dans Persona 4 est encore plus instable que Riku, et en proie à une crise identitaire. Je pense aussi que l'arcane ne colle pas nécessairement à ce qu'est le personnage, qu'elle peut aussi être liée à son potentiel et à ce qu'il peut devenir. Donc si vous remarquez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, mais je ne redistribuerai pas les cartes (lol) – j'ai fait un trop gros travail là-dessus et c'est étroitement lié aux relations entre les personnages. Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner qui est qui – tous les personnages principaux en une.

Margaret, comme dans Persona 4 où il était possible de créer avec elle un social link, est l'Impératrice, une des arcanes majeures du Tarot. C'est pour ça que Roxas se sent soumis à elle – son arcane à lui, comme vous l'avez déjà compris, est celle de la Lune. L'Impératrice à autorité sur lui, les autres ne l'ont pas senti parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore surmonté leur Épreuve et éveillé leur potentiel.


End file.
